The Pain of a Traitor
by messenger of darkness
Summary: It wasn't me.. why do they always blame me? The 'precious' Uchiha tried to turn traitor,the village blames me for his wounds. That was when the mask slipped. Then, two years later, I am blamed again. This village..damn it. NaruxSaku, TentenxOC, SasukeXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I started this because no one read my other story

"As of today, Uzamaki Naruto is under arrest and sentenced for life at the Konoha Facility!"

The words rang in his ears. Under arrest? For what?

"On what charges?" asked Kakashi, one of the three people standing up for him.

Konaru (is this spelled right?) glared down at him.

"He is charged for treason and letting the Otonin in through our gates!"

A murmur of assent was heard throughout the crowd.

"And what proof is there?" Tsunade asked.

"We have a witness. Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Where is he?!"

The cry came from a villager.

"The kyuubi brat is gone!"

And so he was. He had quickly traveled back to his apartment. and gotten his ninja gear, then set out to get away from Konoha.

After traveling for about an hour, Naruto stopped and made camp. He laid down and cried for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about how short it is.

VOTE!: vote for either Naruto tenten, or NaruSAku. If Naru ten,(Which I hope), then this will be Sakura OC


	2. Chapter 1: The New Way of Life

Chapter One: The New way of life

disclaimer: don't own Naruto do own Jonaza

After traveling for several hours, Naruto stopped. It was the middle of the night and he had traveled since noon. He ate a few berries and herbs he had found and then laid down to rest.

"HELP! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto got up and ran to the noise. In a clearing there was a bloody red light. Naruto looked in.

There was a massacre. A single ninja without a headband was fighting several ninja from what appeared to be Takigakure (village hidden behind a waterfall) and slaughtering them with his hands and a sword equivalent in size to Zabuza's. The clearing was drowned in blood, yet the man had none on him. He finished off the last ninja and then used a wind jutsu to suck the blood into a vortex. He then sat down on a log. And looked straight at Naruto.

"If you're another waterfall tracker ninja, then I suggest you leave."

Naruto walked out of the trees he was hiding in.

"Who are you?" he asked, though he felt that this person was familiar, though he had never met him before.

A mirthless laugh escaped the man's lips.

"I am known by many names, but my preferred one is Jonaza Mesike. I know about you to, Uzamaki Naruto. The one who defeated the mighty Gaara. The one who mastered the Rasengan after a week or two of training. You have a large reputation… and a large bounty on your head."

Naruto jumped to attention. The man, Jonaza, laughed in the same, horrible way.

"Don't worry. I'm not after it. I wouldn't be able to spend it, even if I was. I'm wanted in almost all of the countries. I'm heading towards Kirigakure, one of two that doesn't want my head. I love my life." These last words were said with a bitter tone.

"Why are you going to that bloody village? And whit's the other village that doesn't want your head?"

Jonaza replied, "I'm going there to meet my good friend, Momochi Zabuza. And the other village is yours, Konoha."

Naruto said, "It is not my village any more. I was framed for letting Sound ninja into the village. I fled before the trial was over, then traveled. Then I heard the battle you were in"-at this point Jonaza snorted- "and came here to see what was happening. Then you sat on that log and looked at me."

Jonaza looked sorrowful. "That… after all you and your father did to help that village…"

Naruto grabbed this piece of information. "Did you know my father? Who was he?"

"I know him by reputation. Judging from your appearance, I'd guess your father was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha village."

Naruto reeled back a few paces (an impressive feat, seeing as he was sitting down) and then looked excited.

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

Jonaza nodded. Naruto examined him more closely. He had striking black eyes and black hair. He had the look of someone who is haunted, someone who has seen too much. His eyes had the tired look, like Itachi's, though not as pronounced. On his right hand he had a claw (if you have played Kingdom Hearts 1 then it looks exactly like cloud's except the brown part is black). The skin was black. Jonaza sighed.

"I'm tired. My life, since the second I was born, has been awful. I've contemplated suicide several times, but then _he_ would die." Jonaza looked at Naruto. "We are alike, you and I… demon vessels… warriors…doomed to fight in the next demon war…"

"Whoa, did you say demon vessels? Are you one? How did you know I was one?"

Jonaza's eyes burned into Naruto. "Yes, I did. We should stick together, you and I. We would make a great team." Another humorless laugh ripped out of his mouth.

----------------------------------------------

This story has 17 hits, so I know people have gotten on here, so REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

**Chapter Two: The training begins**

**Disclaimer: I weep, for I do not own Naruto, Master Masashi Kishimoto does (curse him)**

**This part takes place two weeks after the last chapter**

-------------------------

_Last time…_

"_We should stick together, you and I." Another humorless laugh tore out of his mouth._

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Jonaza. They had been traveling together for a few weeks. He had promised to train Naruto, but hadn't as of yet. He also had worn the same black outfit (not the SAME one, several that looked the same) the whole time.

Naruto was getting fed up.

"Are you going to train me, or what?" Naruto said it before he could stop himself. He cringed, then looked up.

Jonaza sighed, then said, "I guess it's time then. Come here, and bring that chopped log." (They had been using a chopped section of tree as a table).

Naruto dragged the log over to him.

"Now, you have seen my sword, right?" It was a beautiful weapon. The hilt was the same as Zabuza's, the blade was the same size, and it had a crossguard shaped like a demon bat's wings. However, where Zabuza's sword was curved at the top, Jonaza's went into a sail-shaped triangle.

"This is a demon's weapon. This type of sword can only be made by the demon vessels of my clan. Now, if you want, I can make you one," Jonaza said.

Naruto practically exploded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S AWESOME! THAT'S THE COOLEST SWORD I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Jonaza smiled. "I know. Now, put your hands on the log."

Naruto did as instructed. "Now, call on the kyuubi's chakra."

Again, Naruto did as asked.

Jonaza grimaced. "Now, this is the hard part. It will hurt, so be prepared. Naruto nodded, and started to think of Konoha, and his old friends.

Jonaza placed one of his hands over Naruto's, then made a series of seals with the other.

"_DEMONIC BLADE CONJURING! KYUUBI NINE TAILS!"_

A large flash of light appeared, and intense pain ran through both of the participants in the event. Jonaza was grimacing like you've never seen someone grimace, and Naruto was screaming. An explosion… well, exploded, and they both were knocked out.

Two hours later

Naruto woke with the sun shining on his face. The smell of wet grass wafted through the air. Jonaza was gone.

'May as well get up,' Naruto thought. And then he saw the sword. It was a sword, identical to Jonaza's, except instead of wings, it had large claws as the crossguard and, instead of the kata for 'wolf' it was the kata for fox. Naruto tried to pick it up but spikes flew from the handle and the sword leaped to… Jonaza's hand.

"I should have told you that the sword would only reply to me until I put an owner technique on it. Come here." Naruto came and Jonaza cut his hand (Naruto's hand) with a kunai. He then wiped the blood on the sword. It glowed red, then returned to normal.

"Here," Jonaza held the sword out to Naruto. "Now we need to work on your style. You're physically strong, as well as fast and you have an anatycal mind. Hmmm… I think the style I practice will be good. It focuses on using taijutsu to distract the enemy, and then kill the enemy with the sword quickly. Now, do as I say…"

Two _more_ weeks later

In the weeks, Naruto had advanced quickly. Jonaza was a fantastic teacher, though a bit strict. He could hold his own against Jonaza, and was rapidly getting better. Every day, he and Jonaza would run twenty miles, and then spar, then Jonaza would teach Naruto in ninjutsu somewhat. Then they would move onto the dangerous stuff. Jonaza taught Naruto how to utilize the demon chakra in his sword, then he would teach him how to use it raw. Naruto had the same claw as Jonaza did (Jonaza said that if you used the chakra raw then the hand you channel through turns into a demonic claw. got the idea for a claw from Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife in KH1, and Claw the Demonic, a DC comic character. Naruto and Jonaza are both right handed, so their claws are on their right hands.). He could create demon chakra Rasengans, plain demon chakra balls to hurl at an opponent, and create ninja weapons with chakra. He was currently trying to learn how to transform into his demon's form. Jonaza had demonstrated how (no pun intended) and then told Naruto how to do it.

"You call on the demon's chakra and then, using ONLY their chakra, use transformation technique to turn into the demon. Except, if you use only the demon's chakra, you will turn into the demon and have a miniature version of their abilities. This is only to be used as a last resort, like Sasuke's chidori was. However, when you unlock this vessel ability, your healing factor multiplies nearly three times. Now, I'm going to go down to the village nearby to get some supplies. Tell you what, master this technique by tonight and I give you double rations and no weights while you eat and sleep for three days."

Naruto thought, 'Damn it, I'll never master this technique by tonight. Well, might as well keep on trying.'

Three hours later, sunset

"Are you finally back? It's been almost five hours!" Naruto was tired, hungry, and impatient.

Jonaza looked surprised at this outburst. "Yes, I am, and I brought food and clothes. Also, I bought a strange new kind of weights that puts the same amount of pressure of the normal kind, but the wearer cannot feel the weight added, so you **can** sleep with weights, sleep just as well, and make your body stronger."

Naruto stood agape. He had said that he would be able to sleep without weighs, and here he was saying he couldn't!

Jonaza laughed at Naruto's face. "I'm kidding. How could you make a weight like that? It's impossible. Did you master the technique?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, looking forward to Jonaza's ramen (it was almost as good as Ichiraku's!).

"Since I trust you, I'll let you have double servings and no weight for the rest of today. But you'll have to work hard tomorrow!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Like how long it is? the vote lasts 3 more chaps… count 'em, 3. No more, no less.

This story has 118 hits, so review!


	4. Chapter 3: The Demonstration

Vote:

Saku: 1

Ten: 2

Chapter Three: The Demonstration

Naruto had progressed beyond imagining. His swordsmanship was amazing, his chakra control rapidly getting better. In taijutsu and swordsmanship he could hold his own against Jonaza for nearly an hour. He had learned three new jutsu and had even taught Jonaza how to perform the Rasengan. Naruto, thanks to his increased control, could now perform it with one hand. He was getting tired though. They had been traveling, only sleeping for three or four hours at the most so they could travel. But Jonaza had a recipe so that even with only 3-4 hours of sleep, you felt completely rested. So that way they could travel towards Kirigakure AND train Naruto at the same time. However, because of Naruto's long training regimen, they were taking a very long time to get there. However, they might cover a bit more ground today since Jonaza is merely going to give Naruto a demonstration of the things he should be able to master by the end of two years (the amount of time that Jonaza guessed that it would take Konoha to figure out they Naruto was innocent)

"Now, Naruto, pay close attention to every seal I perform. This, if you pay attention, will help you more than I ever could. I will perform several jutsu you may be familiar with, but I will also perform several of my own. I am going to create a few shadow doppelgangers to fight against. Now watch.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_ **(AN: if I know the Japanese name I'll use it)**

A doppelganger appeared, then vanished. Naruto watched, then noticed something.

_**Jonaza's eyes were shut.**_

"Kirigakure Jutsu!"

A thick fog rolled in, yet Naruto could see everything.

"Fire Earth style: meteor technique!"

Several meteors appeared out of the sky, heading towards a tree. One of the Jonazas jumped out, leaving the tree to burn. He then made a series of seals (tiger, horse, boar, dog, dragon, monkey, rooster then repeat x3) then slammed his hands into the ground.

"Earth style: flowering earth spikes technique!"

Several spikes, only about two feet high, rapidly rose out of the ground, heading towards the other Jonaza. But, when they reached near him, the spikes rose in height to almost ten feet! Naruto could tell that, if caught in the torrent of spikes, one would either be impaled or thrown into the air to fall to their death.

The Jonaza who had been targeted by the technique ran along the spikes, pulling out his sword as he did. He leaped up, swinging the blade downwards, but the other one parried, and then swung upwards using his left hand while also striking with the claw. The other Jonaza (the one who didn't use the spikes) leapt away, the put his sword into the scabbard on his back (the swords are in scabbards not just hanging in midair like Zabuza's did) and went through a few seals.

"Lightning style: multiple lightning strike technique!"

Around the Blue Jonaza (the one who used the spikes, calling him this to avoid confusion) several lightning bolts struck the ground nearby, moving closer to Blue the whole time. The blue Jonaza made a few seals, just before a lightning strike hit it. But Blue was still there!

"Water Style: mist blade technique!"

Red Jonaza (the other one) suddenly got several holes in his body. However, they healed almost instantly.

Red smirked.

"Blood style: multiple wound technique!"

Blue was suddenly slashed as if by multiple swords, then poofed out of existence, proving that he was the doppelganger.

Jonaza grinned (rare, this).

"Guess I went a little overboard. Well, did you see any techniques you didn't know, Naruto?"

Naruto pretended to think about it, then said "I didn't know any but the first. Those were awesome! The spikes, the lightning, the meteors, all of it! Can you teach me? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?"

Jonaza frowned at this. "I would, but these techniques lake very large chakra resources, and the only reason I was able to perform them all is because I've had the big lump inside me give me a small chakra leak for the past.. oh, about eighteen years (AN: Jonaza is 28, Naruto is 15). With my normal chakra, if I hadn't used the leak, I would have only been able to perform one of those techniques."

"**I heard the lump comment and I am NOT amused," **a gruff voice said.

Naruto swiveled around. "Where did that come from?"

Jonaza chuckled. "The hairball I mentioned when we first met. The lord and master of the winged wolves, Wolfwing. He's actually a lot friendlier then he sounds. He taught me all the vessel techniques and helped me on a few of my original techniques like the spikes one and the multiple wound one, as darkness and earth are his elements. He is my, in a way, Kyuubi."

"**I'm not a hair ball either!"**

"Yes you are!"

"**Not!"**

"Are!"

"**Not!"**

"Are!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled.

"Now, what are the 'elements' you talked about?"

Jonaza looked surprised. "Surely you know about them. There are eight main elements: fire, ice, wind, lightning, water, earth, light, and darkness. There are also minor elements, like metal from earth, mist from water, and shadow from darkness.

I am a master of three: fire, earth, and darkness. I'm pretty good at water, wind, ice, and lightning, but at light"-he shuddered here-"ugh. I'm just not good at light. It crawls into all places, getting rid of the shadows. But, then creating more shadows. It is the 'hypocritical element'."

Naruto was getting that 'dawning' look on his face.

"I kind of get it, but that thing about light…"

"Don't worry. You won't learn any light techniques under my tutelage. Your element is… I think wind. So, the seals for the spikes are (See above) and the words are: Earth style, flowering earth spikes technique. Try it."

Naruto used the jutsu, and the spikes came, but they weren't AS high, but close and they didn't go as far.

Naruto suddenly felt very weary.

Two hours later

"About time you woke up. I was right; earth isn't your element. It would seem that it isn't wind either; you wouldn't have been able to use that technique if it was. No, it is lightning. I think. Come on, I have a technique for you to try."

Naruto groaned. His head was pounding, he felt extremely tired, and was in pain.

"Well? Do you want a new technique or not?" Evil Jonaza. He had found Naruto's weakness already. Naruto jumped up to follow him.

"Now, this technique doesn't take as much chakra as the others. It is a lightning technique. Watch." He made three seals.

"Lightning orb technique!"

A blue orb appeared in front of Jonaza, shooting of blue lightning bolts.

"Cool!" Naruto proclaimed. "Let me try!"

He made the seals, then yelled "Lightning orb technique!"

The orb appeared, but it was smaller than Jonaza's, only about the size of a baseball, compared to Jonaza's beach ball.

Naruto sighed.

"Don't be depressed; that was excellent for a first time. Your element really IS lightning. So that is what I will train you in. I guess…"-he ran his hand through his hair-"We shall head to Kumogakure. And it is there that we shall train."

------------------------------------------

316 hits, so review!


	5. Chapter 4:The Battle and Return

Chapter Four: The Battle and Return

Last chapter to vote! So far it's NaruTen

This takes place five months after last update.

"Well, this is interesting."

Jonaza and Naruto were surrounded by Cloud jonins. However, no swords were drawn.

Jonaza made some seals.

"Circular Rising Earth technique!"

A ring of earth was raised, carrying the Cloud Nin. Naruto leaped up. He had changed. He was becoming more sullen and angry as well as VERY SLOWLY turning emotionless (imagine two years later), six months with a guy who only feels hatred, annoyance, and the VERY VERY VERY VERY rare twinge of humor (usually sick or fake) does that to you. Physically, he now looked like he did in the part fox form, due to his training with the demon vessel abilities, the only difference being that he didn't have the extended whisker marks. He also had grown to almost as tall as Jonaza, almost 6ft. His range of jutsu had massively increased, even teaching Jonaza the seals for Chidori (AN: in my story, "raikiri means "lightning mist", not lightning blade, because kiri means mist and rai means lightning) then helped him to figure out how to do it. Jonaza then taught Naruto how to perform a new technique. Started by forming a Chidori, the user then creates a hollow Rasengan around the chidori. Jonaza mixed this with a few of his clan's original techniques (Rage Inferno Strike and Rage Blizzard Strike) to create an even more powerful technique, which he called either One thousand flaming spiraling birds (one thousand spiraling birds is Rasengan+ Chidori, so plus inferno strike makes 1000 flaming spiraling birds. same equation for 1000 frozen spiraling birds, but replace inferno strike w/ blizzard strike) or One Thousand Frozen Birds.

Back to the fight…

Naruto jumped up, pulling out his sword. He quickly killed all the cloud ninja.

He landed next to Jonaza, who looked bored. A man in yellow kage robes was underneath his foot.

Naruto freaked out. "Is that the…"

"Yep. It's the Raikage. The old one was more of a challenge. The whelp must be new." Jonaza kicked the body. "Ah well. Good job, I didn't expect you to be able to kill them that quickly."

Naruto felt a pang. He was able to kill them, but it hurt. He wouldn't be the same afterwards, ever.

Jonaza seemed to notice.

"Get that pang? That happened to me the first time I killed."

Naruto looked at him. "What happened?"

_Flashback_

"_There's the demon!"_

"_Kill it!"_

_A small boy lay hunched in the dim light of an alleyway in evening. He had several cuts along his arms and two black eyes._

"_Please..." The boy begged, "Please don't hurt me!"_

_A man threw a knife at the boy, hitting him in the back and then kicked him. _

"_You deserve to be hurt, you damn piece of trash!"_

_The man picked the boy up and threw him at a wall. He hit the wall, and then fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The people crowded around him, kicking, cutting and stabbing the boy. The first man picked the boy up, then drop-kicked him to the end of the alley, following him and followed it up with a jaw breaking upper cut. _

"_Take that, you damn demon!"_

_The mob roared. An arrow hit the boy in the leg._

"_That's for the demon!"_

_A second arrow hit him._

"_That was for fun!"_

_A knife impaled his shoulder._

"_That's for you!"_

_Another knife hit him in the other shoulder._

"_And that's for your whole damned demon spawned of a dead family!"_

_Something snapped._

_The boy looked up._

_The man, who was about to throw the third knife, this time between the boy's eyes shuddered._

_The boy had looked up._

_His eyes were pure red. No whites, no colors, no pupil, nothing._

"_**You can hurt me… beat me, punch me, kick me, throw knifes at me but DO NOT insult my family!"**_

_A sword made of demonfire appeared._

_The boy charged._

_Exactly eight seconds later, fifty or so corpses were littered across the alley. The boy was bleeding, but they were dead. He had paid back the main abusers. He limped of towards a building._

End Flashback

Naruto gazed at him in shock. "And I thought I had it bad," He muttered.

Jonaza laughed bitterly. "Now you see why I left the Waterfall. Unlike you, there was no law protecting me other than not to kill me, as they thought I would become the greatest weapon of that village. They even gave Kakuzu (this is spelled right, right?) to train me. He was kind and caring, even though he was a bit greedy."

Naruto gaped. "That bastard joined Akatsuki!"

"AFTER I left Taki. I hated that place. I then went to Iwa, then Suna, then Kiri. I knew Zabuza and he was the strongest they had, so they welcomed me.

Naruto gaped (doing a lot of this, ain't he?). "Isn't Zabuza dead?"

"Not any more. I saw Orochimaru use impure world summoning and improved it, making it so you don't need a sacrifice. Zabuza and Haku are safe in the mist."

Naruto looked happy for the first time in weeks. "They were my first friends. I'm glad they're safe."

Jonaza laughed, a real one for once. "That's good, because the next stop is Kirigakure village, or the village hidden in the bloody mist!"

-------------------------------

Seriously, people, if you don't review I'm gonna stop writing! FIVE HUNDRED SIXTY HITS AND THREE REVIEWS! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL, PEOPLE?


	6. Chapter 5: The Start of the Five!

AN: Jonaza is twenty, not 28

Chapter Five: The Start of the Five

"That's good, because the next stop is Kirigakure, or the village hidden in bloody mist!"

Jonaza's words rang in Naruto's ears even though they had been uttered two weeks ago.

They were about five minutes away from Kirigakure, and rapidly advancing.

"HEY JONAZA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Jonaza stopped and groaned. "Not her, not now!"

"Who is 'she'?" Naruto asked.

"An annoyance… and a slight help once in a while…"

A girl, well built, blonde, and SHORT for her age, (which looked to be about Naruto's) with a katana on her back materialized in front of them.

"Why are you always like that? Always so 'the world is going to blow up tomorrow'," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"If you had seen half the stuff I had you'd be like this to…" Jonaza muttered. He turned to Naruto. "It's up to you… can she stay?"

Naruto examined her a little bit, then nodded. "Sure."

She looked annoying, but her grin reminded him of his old self.

The girl beamed. "I'm Kira by the way. First class medic, genjutsu user,"

Jonaza leaned over to Naruto's ear and whispered "Blonde…"

Naruto laughed while the girl huffed. Then she smirked and said, 'You're just jealous.'

"Well, are we heading to Kirigakure or what?"

They quickly resumed travel.

Two minutes later they were there.

"Jonaza Mesike with swords-friends!"

The guards at the gate yelled back "Proceed sir!"

Jonaza turned to Kira and Naruto. "Get on my back. We're passing the Kaguya slaughter, and I don't want you see that."

Kira pointed. "We would, but there's a sharp thing already there."

"Don't worry. Now, **get on**."

They did. A black orb surrounded by multicolored chakra beams.

'_Is this the darkness of his soul?'_ The thought came to Naruto suddenly. _'What a horrible life he must lead…'_

They appeared in a small room.

A man at the desk in the room sighed. "If you want to visit, Zabuza and Haku are outside the door."

Jonaza grinned. "But this is more fun. Anyway, I need a favor to ask. We three"-he indicated Kira, Naruto, and himself-"-need a home. Since the Swordsmen of the Mist have pretty much died, I thought we could join."

The man sighed. "It's possible, but you need the test."

"Alright. What is it?"

_Twenty-seven minutes later, 1:56 pm_

"…So we have to fight him?"

The man (the Mizukage, as a side note) nodded. Jonaza looked at the man.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The rules. The first one to fall unconscious or die loses. Begin."

Naruto examined the man Jonaza would fight. He was tall, about 18, and carried a curios sword. It was the same as a normal katana, but with two blades and one of everything else.

The man drew his sword and vanished. Jonaza smirked. He spun around, drawing his sword into a parrying position. The ring of metal on metal rang out. Jonaza leaped into the air, putting his sword into his teeth and making a rapid set of hand seals. The other man, let's call him Lyrinian, leaped up after him. Jonaza, with no time to parry, swung his claw downward, parrying the blow. Then, using the momentum, leaped higher and took his sword from his mouth. They engaged in a high speed battle.

"He's going to lose." Naruto looked to his right. Zabuza was watching the battle with intense eyes. "The very reason his sword style was created was to defeat styles like ours. They use lightweight swords, unlike our large ones, to slip through the opponent's defenses. His sword is twice as strong and almost as light. I also happen to know that Jonaza forged that particular sword when he was experimenting. He gave it to the previous Mizukage as a gift, but he was killed and the sword taken by Lyrinian. (AN: I am psychic.) It is incredibly powerful, and increases the power of the wielder near tenfold. It also has a secret ability according to Jonaza, but I haven't seen it."

Naruto and Kira looked at him in wonder. Haku quickly said "Jonaza and Zabuza were best friends until seven years ago, when we lost contact." Naruto did the math in his head. "But that means Jonaza was only thirteen at the time…"

Zabuza smiled. "True, but I am only twenty five. We were both young geniuses. What a curse." Ok, since the author is bored explaining, back to the fight…

Jonaza and the man were swinging swords at incredible speeds, but Jonaza had more cuts on his face. However, Lyrinian was close to him, which suited Jonaza. He swung his sword quickly into Jonaza's side and leaped away. Jonaza, holding his side, propelled himself towards the other, swinging his sword to the left side while striking with his claw on the right. Lyrinian drew out a scroll and conjured… another sword of the same making, but presumably without the 'ability'.

However, it seemed it would make all the difference. He parried, and then leapt away. Jonaza, soaring towards him, flicked his wrist and…whala…another sword appeared. They engaged, moving at such speeds that the human could not see, unless it was trained. As everyone's there was. Zabuza smirked. "However, Jonaza conquered our style in less than a year, therefore he head one more year to increase his speed. Not to mention the seven years up until now, therefore he will quite possibly be able to mach Lyrinian's speed."

There was a flash, and Jonaza and Lyrinian both flew backwards. Lyrinian's second sword disappeared, as did Jonaza's. Jonaza went through a rapid set of hand seals. His sword stared glowing blue. (AN: Jonaza's sword usually has a black blade with a red edge, and Naruto's is the same except a blue edge instead of red. Also, to avoid confusion, Jonaza is not black. The skin on the hand where he has the claw IS. And yes, I mean real black, not dark brown. Also, to describe the claw better, the fingers are mostly made of a golden, claw … oh, skip it, go to www.wikipedia. Org and search Cloud Strife look at the one of him with a wing, you see the claw, it's like that.) He flew towards Lyrinian, swinging the sword. Lyrinian placed both hands on the hilt of his sword. It started to flash yellow, then an aura, electric blue flashed around it. He pointed the tip at Jonaza. A burst of electricity rocketed towards him. Jonaza swung his sword forwards, a burst of chakra canceling the electricity. Jonaza started to spin. "Mesike basic Spiral!" A stream of red wind surrounded him, as he turned seemingly into a laser, traveling at a speed near impossible to dodge. He connected with Lyrinian, going straight through him. He landed by the Mizukage. "You should get him to a hospital. He might not wake up otherwise." The Mizukage nodded. A group of MIST (Mizukage's important strike task, the equivalent of Konoha's ANBU) took him away. He turned to Jonaza. "you are in the Swordsmen." Jonaza nodded. "Good. Can they join automatically? Naruto is nearly as strong as I was six years ago, and she is a valuable medic-nin and genjutsu user, physical fighting isn't her field, though she's not bad." The Mizukage rubbed his temples. "If you have that opinion, then they must be good. Alright, I guess from now on it is the Five Swordsmen of the Mist! Lyrinian will still be in MIST, but not a member of the swordsmen. Haku can get his blade. But do you know someone who knows that style?" Jonaza pointed at Kira. "She's the daughter of the person who invented it. She can teach him." Kira nodded. "Come on." She and Haku vanished. "Now then, what missions will we have?"

"Mostly A-rank, maybe a few B. The rare S-rank every now and then. And the often A+-ranked mission." Jonaza smirked. "Finally. All I've had the past two years are the occasional assanation that any normal MIST or ANBU or SAFU(special attack force unit, the ANBU of Takigakure) could pull off. Besides my own schedule of sneaking into villages and stealing techniques. You and Konoha are the only ones I haven't visited. You because you **gave **me your techniques, and after visiting back I was going to head to Konoha. I've had a busy nine years since I ran from Takigakure(1). And boy, have they been fun." The Mizukage laughed. "Just like you to complain about a normal assanation attack. You're not happy unless you have to assinate, steal a document, and destroy a base."

Jonaza nodded. "Yep. Well, when's our first mission?"

"Now. An army of Iwagakure (2) shinobi are moving towards Kiri. Scare them, make them turn back, or destroy them all."

Jonaza scoffed. "And what will Zabuza and Naruto do while I'm doing this?"

The Mizukage replied "They're going to help…"-"I don't need their help. Send them on another mission. Naruto needs the challenge, and Zabuza can teach him some water techniques. I also know that on the jobs I've been doing while training Naruto, he's been complaining for tougher duties. This will be good for him."

The Mizukage shook his head. "I'll never understand you. Alright. You are dismissed." Three simultaneous blurs disappeared.

_Meanwhile, Tree Country Border_

"This will be too easy! Destroy Water village, find all the money, and take it back to Iwa, SIMPLE!" The overly arrogant Earth shinobi did a flip. "Let's go!" However, reaching the sea, they saw a single person in the way. The man at the front of the army yelled "If you value your life, MOVE!" The man chuckled. "It is you who will die…" A sword appeared in his hand. It was large, with a red blade and black edge. it had a curios handle, and a demon-bat's wings as a cross guard. He threw of his coat. He had red eyes and very pale skin. The man shuddered. "You're that man… that demon Jonaza!"

The man laughed. "Jonaza… my foolish counterpart… he will die at his time. As it is your time now. My master wants this world purified… therefore I will purify it." He pointed at them. "You will be the beginning of my purge." Screams and evil laughter rose over the landscape.

-----------------------

This is serious, last chances to vote! you can vote twice, you know. And RPGmastar, review, plz. The big villain's servant revealed! 


	7. Chapter 6: Back to Konoha

Well, I've pretty much decided that this will be Naru'Tenten and Jonaza/Sakura. Maybe Kira will end up with somebody, but keep giving me your opinions. And thanks to my beta and older sister, **Illandrial.**

In the end though, the pairings are up to me, even though your opinions do matter

**Chapter Six**

**Back to Konaha**

****

_One and a half year time skip. 1:56pm, Kirigakure._

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. You shall go as an envoy to Konoha and try to get their allegiance. I know of your feelings"-the Mizukage gestured to Naruto-"about this place, however you must put them aside. This is required sorely for the Sound-Cloud-Earth war. Otherwise we will be crushed. I know that you are probably a missing-nin there, so don't reveal your identity. Jonaza, you will do the talking." Jonaza nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jonaza, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, and Kira had been training near nonstop, except when they had missions.

_Two days later, forests surrounding Konoha._

Five people-the Swordsmen-in cloaks were traveling towards the gate. A few ANBU followed a distance behind. They arrived at the gate. The guards let them pass after a few… "words" with them. The people made quite a ruckus on the way to the tower.

---------------

"What was that?" Neji questioned. He looked around, and then continued as if nothing happened.

------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Sasuke turned slowly, katana out and ready.

--------------------------------------------

"What the…" Kakashi yelled being lifted a few feet into the air.

---------------------------------------------

"YOSH! THE WINDS OF YOUTH BLOW BRIGHTLY TODAY!" everybody's favorite green clad weirdos yelled out.

-------------------------------------------

'This has been a strange day," thought Sakura and Ino, in the middle of a flower clad street and an overturned cart.

--------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Shizune yelled, in front of the Hokage's office door. Five black robe wearing people appeared. "We are an envoy from our village. If you will allow us to see the Hokage I'm sure we can work this out." The voice, cold, uncaring, and full of killer intent, came from the man in front. They all had swords on there backs, with three of them being very large (the swords).

Shizune stepped back a bit. "Alright, this door behind me."

"I couldn't tell." The voice said sarcastically. They entered silently. A blonde woman and a white haired man sat at a desk with a bottle of sake. The woman stood up. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? I DON'T LIKE YOUR LOOK!"

"Nonetheless, I am not wearing this to please you. We are an envoy from our village as a request for an alliance." The man, Jiraiya, asked "And what village is that?" The man snickered. "Hoods off." All of them took of their hoods. Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked, to say the least. Here were five of the most wanted men and women in the world. One who tried to assassinate his leader, one for following the first, one as a feared torturer and medic, rivaling even Tsunade, who had an insane grin on her oval face, and one who ran from his village and… ugh. But the one who came as the most shock was the one next to Jonaza.

Uzamaki Naruto.

The one who went missing two years ago. The one who had been framed for letting Otonin into the village. He had come home. Tsunade made to hug him. "Naruto! You came back! We were so worried, we thought you were dead!"

Naruto dodged the hug and replied "Since when has anyone in this village cared? I was always 'the demon' the 'evil kid' the 'son, don't play with that kid' kid. What do you care? What does anyone but them and my new friends CARE ABOUT ME?" He had gestured to the others, Zabuza, Haku, Kira, and Jonaza. "They are my family now. My friends. Zabuza helped me learn how to control my vast chakra. Haku taught me the demonic magic mirror technique. Kira taught me medical techniques and she's been like a sister to me. And Jonaza"-he smiled, tears running down his face-"has been a brother, a father, and a best friend all at once! He made the sword on my back, the Kyuubi Blade. He has taught me his original techniques, my own most powerful techniques and invented a new one with my help. Nothing against Ero-sennin, but he has been the best sensei I have ever had." He turned to Jonaza. "Why are we in this damned village?"

Tsunade had tears in her eyes. She raised a hand to slap Naruto. "What happened to the boy who was going to become Hokage? What happened to the boy who saved my life?" She moved to slap, but was stopped by the look in his eyes. The kitsune child smirked. "He. Grew. Up." he said, emphasizing every word. The Godiame sat down, too distressed to talk. Jiraiya quickly took over, "Well, if you want to be an allegiance, then you must prove how strong… excuse me, I don't believe we got your village."

"Headbands on." The headband of Kirigakure no Sato was placed upon their foreheads. Jonaza grinned. "We are the Five Swordsmen of the Mist, and you would be well advised to remember that! Now, what is it that we have to do to get our allegiance? If it is a fight don't bother, the only **good** Konohagakure shinobi are either dead or defected. Let's count them, shall we? Uchiha Itachi, Yondaime, Shodaime, Orochimaru, and Uzamaki Naruto. Who just happens to be on **our **side. So don't bother."

Jiraiya laughed. "Nine years ago that was true, but have you heard of the Konoha Twelve? Those were the Rookie Nine and Team Gai. All of those are Jonin or ANBU. Plus"-he smiled wistfully- "Naruto. Look at you Naruto. A member of the Swordsmen of the Mist, at only…"

"Seventeen. Jonaza's right, none of those compare to me, much less the rest." Zabuza and Haku nodded, while Kira yelled, "You bet, perverted gross slimy thing live… alone… guy!" She huffed angrily. 'Damn, this is annoying.' She turned to Jonaza and poked him. 'Dude, I'm hungry. When do we EEEEAT?"

Que sweatdrop.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head at her, then turned to his former student. "Naruto, you always did have an overconfidence tendency." Jonaza put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Do you know who I am, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya looked at him. Then he jumped back, his face a mask of fear. "You're… you're Mesike Jonaza (1), the slaughterer of Kumo and Iwa's army, and the Bane of Takigakure! You are wanted in all but one country, and are rumored to have defeated all of Akatsuki at once!"

Jonaza laughed a cold, hard laugh. "It seems my reputation precedes me. Yes, that is correct. Now, do you think Naruto could train under me for two years and not be able to beat a mutt, a beetle, a weirdo in green tights, a sociopath, a weak medic nin, a user of shadows, a fat kid, a possessive pig, a weapons user, and two Hyuuga clan members, one of which he has already beaten?"

Kira threw her head back and roared with laughter, tears streaming from her eyes. She shook her head with a happy sigh.'Good times, mate."

Jiraiya muttered. "No."

Jonaza smirked. "I thought not."

_Meanwhile, Fire and Wind Country Borders_

"Stop it until the Fifth gets here!"

"Call Hokage-sama!"

Several sand and leaf nins were fighting a single ninja with a large sword. The ninja laughed. "I am coming, brother, then what will you do when you face me, the embodiment of your sins?" The leaf and sand were dying quickly, and no scouts for reinforcements got far. The ninja's red eyes glinted.

"This… is going on to long!" A cloud of sand was rapidly moving towards them as well as at least 15 STORM(strike force oppressive regressive military, Sand's ANBU, pretty much) teams. The old sand ninja cried out happily, "Kazekage sama!" Gaara hopped off the cloud. He told one of the STORM units to take the wounded back to Suna. He then glared at the man, memorizing his features. He the made a set of seals, then slammed his hands into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He summoned Shukaku. "Distract him." The raccoon screeched, then turned to the man, who laughed evilly.

This… is gonna be fun!"

-------------------------------------------

Well, the newest installment after this won't be for a while. Since I updated so soon, I am giving a one chapter extension for voting. See ya, and darkness says hi. Oh, by the way, Kira is based on my amazing, adored older sister who is making me type this. Someone… help she has a knife to my throat!


	8. Chapter 7: The Test

**Yo, peoples. Nice surprise today. Also, what relation does creepy guy have to Jonaza? Who is his 'brother'? Cloud? Weiss? (ONLY a pun for those who have played Dirge of Cerberus or seen Advent Children.) Why is he so blood thirsty? Also: the pairing votes finished! And: Naruto Sasuke in a no holds barred battle! Plus a preview at the story after this trilogy is over! Darkness says review or you will suffer the pain of one thousand worlds. I mean it….**

**Chapter Seven: The Test**

**Jonaza's POV**

I laughed. I was standing in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was unable to move out of distress, Jiraiya was humbled, and I was having the time of my life.

"So? You never got to explain the test. **IF **you have any good shinobi, Naruto or I will fight them, but if you don't"-I shrugged nonchalantly - "I have no idea why Mizukage-sama told us to do this."

Jiraiya grinned and tapped his chin. "Well, there is ONE person…"

Kira sighed. 'Let me guess, he's tall, dark and handsome, with an absolutely tragic past and no social skills at all. Right?"

They all stared at her. She shrugged.

Five minutes later, training ground twenty-one (The one of the bell test.)

**Author POV**

"So Naruto is going to fight the Uchiha?" Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto may have been training with you, but Sasuke has been training under Kakashi for two years, as well as other jonin."

Jonaza laughed a laugh that held no real humor. "As if they measure up to me. I could annihilate this village, and would _sincerely _enjoy doing it."

Jiraiya paled. "Are you insane?"

Jonaza vanished, and then reappeared behind Jiraiya. "I went insane at the age of five, earlier than Gaara. And the difference is, **I haven't healed**. And I don't suffer from it, either." An evil smirk crossed his pale lips. 'I quite enjoy it, actually."

Jiraiya leaped a good ten feet away, then yelled "Alright, Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, you may begin."

Naruto started by discarding his sword. "I have no use of this." Sasuke, on the other hand, had drawn his katana. "Whatever, baka. This will be fun."

Zabuza smirked, and Kira just plain laughed. "Whatever, get ready for the ass kicking of your life. This'll be over in seconds."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking Sasuke up and down with a grin. Tall, dark and handsome, like she had said. Definitely her type.

"Damn, I was right. Well, he's a bit of okay," she said, nudging Tsunade, who was standing next to her. The Godaime had to stifle a snort.

Naruto started back flipping towards Sasuke. Once he got close, he uppercutted Sasuke in the chin, then buried his other foot in his stomach, sending him rocketing into the clear blue sky. Then, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind him, grabbing him and spinning, releasing him so that he slammed into the ground, bouncing up. The Kitsune boy then grabbed him, spinning more, smashing him into a boulder, knocking it out of the ground, and then spun again, whirling Sasuke into it again, shattering it, then sent him flying into a tree. The Uchiha fell to the ground, hacking up blood. Kakashi, Jiraiya, the other jonin, and all the villagers watching could only gape. Where did he get that speed? Jonaza laughed.

"That's my student for you!"

Kira nodded her head and hummed to music only she could hear. People started backing away, wondering for the young blonde's sanity.

Sasuke stood, and activated the Sharingan. (AN: Nothing past the Sasuke retrieval arc beginning happened right. Naruto succeeded in getting Sasuke back, and left with Jiraiya, but most of the stuff, like the fillers (except the first one, with the Fuuma clan), did not happen.)

He charged at Naruto, who just laughed. He held up his right hand.

A loud clang struck out. Sasuke looked with astonishment. Naruto had blocked the katana with his hand.

Or more accurately, his claw.

Jonaza smirked. "Jiraiya, you may have known how to get Naruto to be able to control demonic chakra, but I took it to a whole new level. Controlling it raw gives it that effect; another vessel who trained me told me that."

Jiraiya just gaped at him, eyes popping. Kira patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay, Jonaza has a habit of making everyone around him feel like shit. Don't worry, it'll pass." Jiraiya stared at her for a moment, then a lecherous grin spread over his face as he gabbed a sketch book out of his robes and began drawing something, giggling and blushing madly. Kira looked over his shoulder curiously, then blanched at the picture and stepped away, twitching madly. The next thing anybody who was watching this transaction saw was a blur, and then Kira was hitting the perverted Sannin over the head with the hilt of her katana. All of the people who were watching burst into laughter. Tsunade was already clutching her sides.

Okay, now back to the fight…

Naruto leaped away, then grabbed the ground to stop his momentum and started making seals. Sasuke noticed, and charged. However, he was far too slow, and Naruto finished. He held up his hands in a triangle shaped seal.

"Fire Release: Giant Plume of Flame!"

A… well, a giant plume of flame, orange on the edges, but white in the middle with black shrapnel-looking objects within burst up beneath Sasuke's feet. He leaped up, and then made some seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A burst of fire erupted from his mouth, with his fingers aiming for the yellow haired target. Naruto scoffed and grinned. 'Sasuke teme, you haven't changed a bit."

"Ice style: Freezing cloud technique!"

Another cloud, this time of a white fog like substance met the cloud of fire, freezing it and rapidly advancing among the flames to Sasuke. He broke off the fire and then started making seals. He thrust his hands down, and the normal lightning sounded.

"Chidori!"

He hurtled towards Naruto, who chuckled then made his own seals. He too thrust his hands down.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke and Kakashi gasped. But more gasping was on the way. Naruto then held out the hand that had the chidori in it, and then used a technique of his own.

"Rasengan!"

A spinning purple orb appeared around the previous chidori. Naruto leaped at Sasuke, a foxy grin on his face.

"One thousand spiraling birds!"

The two attacks met. Both were damaged, but Sasuke came of worse. Tumbling through the air, he looked very undignified. Jiraiya and Kakashi were shocked.

Jiraiya muttered "I knew he could perform the Rasengan, but the chidori as well, and then combining them? He's crazy!"

Jonaza laughed. "Thank you. That is my original technique, and I am quite proud of it."

They stared. Kira sauntered over to where the two men lay. Smoking slightly, (Naruto and Sasuke, not Kira) and poked them in their backs.

"I don't think they're alive." She hit them harshly over their heads. They yelled and jumped to their feet, and immediately took off after her. As she passed Jonaza she whispered "Crisis solved."

Jonaza laughed and turned back to the fight.

They were engaging in mostly a taijutsu fight with Sasuke using his Chidori Nagashi (1) powered katana to defend against Naruto's claw. Naruto leapt up and threw some shuriken then yelled "Shuriken shadow replication!"

The four or five shuriken turned into four or five hundred. Sasuke made some seals as well, then yelled out

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" (2)

The fire ball melted all of the shuriken, but the last Uchiha that mattered didn't notice that Naruto had snuck behind him. Hitting him in the gut, the Kitsune boy leapt in front of him and clawed downwards. Sasuke hovered there, looking expectant, but not until a few moments later did something visible happen. The front of Sasuke's shirt slowly tore open, as if being ripped grain by grain. His skin soon followed. He grimaced, and then said "I guess you're still soft?"

Naruto grinned.

"As soft as you can be after killing about fifty or so people and training under a mass murderer."

Sasuke looked surprised for a second then leapt away, his trademark 'don't give a shit' smirk back in place.

"But surely you realize that this isn't over. In fact, I'm just getting started!"

Naruto shook his head.

"Always was an arrogant bastard."

He looked at Jonaza, who nodded.

Naruto smirked. He made a single seal.

"Blood style! Multiple stab technique!"

Sasuke, still in mid-leap, suddenly shook, as if being hit several times. Several small stab marks appeared. Sasuke looked surprised for a second, then fell to the ground. All present, except the swordsmen, looked at Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his head and grinning, with either surprise or rage or a mixture of both. A few cries of outrage rang out.

"How could he beat an ANBU captain?"

"He cheated, using a technique that could kill Sasuke-sama!"

"Kill the demon!"

This last one was repeated a few times. Jonaza's eye's glinted dangerously.

"Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Near a hundred Jonazas appeared, holding a kunai to all of the villagers' necks.

"What was that about killing my apprentice?"

On of the villagers the villagers stammered

"N-nothing."

Jonaza smirked.

"I thought not. Well Naruto, there is something I want to discuss with you, follow me." He turned to Tsunade.

"We will be in the surrounding forests if you need us."

They vanished. Tsunade sighed.

"Thank kami, that guy freaks me out."

A voice rang out.

"I heard that!"

Naruto and Jonaza actually stopped at the walls. The tall, dark haired man patted the ivy covered walls, and then gestured for Naruto to come closer.

"Naruto, come here. We are reporting back to Kirigakure."

Naruto did as told. The same black sphere they had used near two years ago to avoid the Kaguya slaughter enveloped them.

They found themselves in the Mizukage's office. He turned around.

"Well? How did it go?"

Jonaza laughed.

"Perfect. Naruto insulted the Hokage, I insulted one of the Sannin, and Kira beat one of the Sannin over the head, plus made a jonin mad at her. Naruto beat their second best shinobi without using his strong techniques, oh, and, we made the alliance."

The Mizukage beamed.

"Excellent! Now, I want you, Naruto, and Kira to stay. We have good medic-nin here. But we need Zabuza and Haku."

"Done."

Jonaza and Naruto teleported away.

Zabuza and Haku were steering clear of Kakashi and Sasuke, respectively. Both wanted a rematch, and both wanted a rematch bad. Kira was with them, laughing as she watched Zabuza's fingers twitch at the sight of the raven haired boy.

Suddenly, Jonaza and Naruto were behind them.

"The Mizukage wants you back at Kirigakure," Naruto explained.

Zabuza stood up.

"Thank Kami, I was getting tired of dodging Kakashi. Why are we needed?"

Jonaza shrugged. "Missions, I guess. No clue."

Haku followed Zabuza. "Well, it's better than this."

Jonaza pointed. "Stand over there; I'm going to warp you."

They obeyed. The orb enveloped them.

Jonaza sighed. "Well, there's that taken care of. Now what?"

A chunin appeared. "Sir! Hokage-sama needs you at her office right away!"

Jonaza sighed, a weary one this time. He looked at the heavens.

"I didn't mean another job! Ah well, come on Naruto."

"And me!" Put in Kira, following them.

_Twelve minutes later, Hokage Tower, 4:32 pm_

"What do you want, old hag?"

Tsunade glared at Jonaza. "Don't call me that."

Jonaza smirked. "But I want to."

Tsunade started twitching and muttered something similar to 'under control, keep it under control' then sighed.

"I need you to assemble a squad from our shinobi for a mission. You are to infiltrate Kumogakure. Take all you need, as long as it isn't a ridiculous amount. Now, take your pick."

Jonaza thought for a while. "Alright, first there is Naruto and me, master swordsmen and the ninjutsu users. Then, because of Kumo's known far range techniques, we will need a long range fighter. Also, we might need a medic, so Kira is coming. She is also proficient in torture, which might be useful."

Kira nodded and cracked her knuckeles. "Sweet, there's a new line I've been dieng to try out on somebody."

When Tsunade just looked at her, Jonaza put in, "My friends torture methods are similar to Ibiki's; she damages the mind first, then the body."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, the long range fighter will be Tenten, who uses weapons. But, Kira needs to stay here, since she has already proved that she is an excellent medic. You will have to take someone else. I think Sakura is available?"

"What the HELL? I WANNA GO ON THE MISSION!"

Tsunade sweat dropped. This girl reminded her so much of Naruto…

Naruto groaned inwardly. Sakura didn't know he was back in Konoha unless Sasuke or someone had told her. At that second, there was a knock at the window. Tsunade sighed and opened it. Jiraiya tumbled in.

"Help… the girls found out… about… research… damn Kira…"

He reached up then collapsed. Tsunade was barely suppressing a giggle, while Naruto sighed. Kira looked extremely proud of her self as she stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya.

"I guess you really didn't learn."

Jonaza sighed. "Well, I'll go get the recruits."

An evil smile spread across his face as he disappeared.

Walking down the streets until he saw Tenten's family shop, he entered. A girl with buns and a Chinese shirt was at the counter polishing a katana. She looked up.

"Hello, what do you want?" She asked in a business-girl type of way.

"Are you Tenten?"

The girl looked surprised. "Yeeess?"

"Tsunade wants you at her office in ten minutes. Make sure you're there." He walked out.

'What a weird person,' ran through Tenten's head. She shrugged, and then turned back to the katana.

At least he was cute…

Jonaza kept walking at a fast pace. A few girls, well, ALL of the girls on the street were giving him funny looks. He reached Haruno Sakura's house and knocked on the door once, twice, three times. An elderly woman with red hair opened the door.

"Yes?"

Jonaza nodded. "May I speak with Haruno Sakura, please? It's about buisness."

The lady looked surprised for a minute, then yelled "DEAR! There's a man at the door about buisness!"

A girl with pink hair rushed down the stairs, then stared at Jonaza, who told her the same thing that he told Tenten.

He turned and walked out the door. A veritable army of girls was waiting for him. One of the ones at the front yelled

"GET HIM!"

Jonaza backed off. "Oh shit," he whispered. He turned and ran.

"HELP! SOMEONE WITH EXPERIENCE ON THIS KIND OF THING!"

The girls chased him. After a few minutes of high speed chasing, Jonaza noticed that they were getting close to Hokage Tower. He got an idea. Unsheathing his sword, he threw it at the tower, at a certain window, hoping for the best. The swordhit right beneath the window. Thanking the heavens inwardly, Jonaza leaped towards the sword, landing perfectly on it, then opened the window and crawled inside, taking the sword with him. Suddenly, he noticed that Tsunade, Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura were watching him. With a furious blush, he pointed outside.

"If… you… can't… keep… damn… girls… off…alliance… broken."

He sank into a chair as the laughter started. Kira especially was roaring with laughter.

Tsunade smirked and said, "You just met the race known as _Rapidus Fangirlus_."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Land of Wind and Land of Fire Borders, 4:23 pm_

The mini Shukaku Gaara had summoned was dissipating. The STORM teams were dead, but Baki was on his way. As of now, it was up to the Kazekage. Gaara raised his hand.

"Desert Burial!" A large amount of sand gathered around the man, who laughed. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing, but I am going to stop it!"

The man laughed even more.

"My name is none of your concern. However, you may call me Syrnon. My mission is to cleanse the world of those unpure, starting with the filthy vessels of demons. I also search for my brother, to search with me and help. As my master has commanded, as it shall be!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as narrow someone's eyes can be without closing them. He clenched his hand together.

"Desert Funeral!"

A very large amount of blood splashed the trees that they were fighting on top of. Gaara looked around.

'There's too much blood. There's always a lot, but not this much.'

Gaara suddenly leaped back. A sword sliced the air where the one tailed demon's container once stood.

The man leaped up. His eyes were demonically red and glowing. "It has been a while since I had a good fight. Not since I eliminated that army of Iwagakure shinobi two years ago have I had such fun."

Gaara wasn't listening. He had started to surround himself with sand, slowly as not to attract attention. However, Syrnon noticed as he ran forward and swung his sword. The sand stopped it to some degree, but it immediately fell under the assault of blows being rained upon by Syrnon. Gaara leaped back, another sand attack preparing. While he was waiting, he moved his arms.

"Sand shuriken!"

Several blunt balls of sand were flung towards Syrnon, who deflected them using his sword. He disappeared. Gaara looked around. Suddenly, a claw appeared in his chest. Blood splurted out of the monstrous wound. Gaara gasped. Syrnon grinned.

"Game over."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And now for the promised preview of messenger's next story after this trilogy. (Yes, it is a trilogy.)

------------------------------------------------------

The wind howled in the distance as the wolves added their own chorus. The katana in the boy's hand was bloodied, and the face was full of hatred. His dark hair lay down, as it had since birth as his red eyes looked into the blinding spray of the sea. Three dead corpses lay behind him. He grinned. Things hadn't been so bad. He turned and took a sword of one of the bodies, making it two bloody katanas. He flinched as some of the salt from the sea got into the wound on his arm. He ran into the woods as the other ninja ran after him.

_Konoha village, October tenth, 9:52 pm_

The boy, only seven years of age, turned and looked at the village he had called home until one hour ago. All the people had been meaner to him then usual. He had snapped. And, so, taking with him his two kunai and shuriken, as well as a scroll from the old geezer's house, he had left.

"_**You know, kit, that you could become so strong that that village could be yours?'**_

The boy turned around, alarmed.

"Wh-where are you?"

"_**I am inside you, Uzamaki Naruto. I am the reason that they all hate you. Seven years ago, I attacked that village. Your Fourth Hokage trapped me inside you to save the village. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the great demon of the nine tails, the second most powerful of ten. The only reason I am second most powerful is because there is one that ties my power. And together, you and his vessel can rule the world."**_

Naruto had to smile at that idea.

'_So will you train me, mister Kyuubi?"_

The voice seemed to think about, then agreed.

"_**I'll probably need to, if you want to match the other. He is almost as strong as a jonin, and he is your age. You should meet him, then he AND I can train you. I am sure that his demon will be training him. Alright, onwards!"**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

And there it is! My amazing sister **Illandrial** once again beta'd this.

The pairings will be announced next chapter. And now… who do you think Kira should be with? Huh? Huh? Huh? Not a vote, just a free for all. Right now I'm thinking Sasuke, just to get on my sister's nerves. She hates him. Or maybe Kakashi… Or Uchi-ho I-touchy. And maybe… just maybe… OROCHIMARU-KUUUUN! Yep this is Illandrial typing! S'up, y'all. Leave my brother some lurrrve. So. Smell ya later!

See that purply button that says review down there? Click it NOW.


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Chapter Seven: The revelation**

**Jonaza POV**

I was pissed as hell. First the fangirls chased me across the damn village, then I come back to where we are supposed to meet, and find Naruto with his robe on and hood up, as well as the kunoichis I had talked to. That and they wouldn't let me forget it on the way to the gates. However, I would have revenge. Once we got to the gates. And, ooh boy will they hate me. And then we arrived.

**Normal POV**

"Off we go."

The words were uttered with no emotion at all. The four were walking slowly past a village when a mad grin spread across Jonaza's face.

"Wait for me at the exit of the village." With that he disappeared.

Sakura sighed. "Not another Jiraiya."

Naruto chuckled. "Far from it. Jonaza is nothing like Jiraiya, aside from the fact they are both strong."

Sakura placed her probing eye on him.

"And who are you, keeping your hood up to hide your identity?" (Remember, all the time that the girls (Tenten and Sakura) were around, Naruto had his hood up)

"Little old me? I'm nobody, just here for the ride."

They continued walking until they reached the exit. There they stopped, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until finally, near sunset, Jonaza came walking up the path as though he had not a care in the world. The girls leaped up, Tenten with her scrolls and Sakura with her gloves, all aiming towards Jonaza, who was carrying something. When he saw the girls, he waved. They attacked.

A volley of weapons hurled through the air and Jonaza had to duck to avoid them. However, a foot met his face as Sakura kicked him. He flew back a few feet, and then turned into mud, proving to be a doton bunshin. The real Jonaza came up, rubbing his nose.

"Jeez, do you have to kick so hard? I barely had time to change into a bunshin."

He held out his hands. In them were weights. "Here. You and the other girl put these on. They are about half your weight, so therefore you will progress quickly."

The girls took them and tried to hold them without falling.

"Oh, and no chakra to hold them."

They looked at each other. The same words were going through their minds.

'He's a sadist!'

A few hours later they were asleep like logs. Jonaza chuckled.

"Think I went too hard on them?"

Naruto shook his head.

"If they aren't going to be a hindrance then they need all the training they can get. I think ninjutsu tomorrow?"

Jonaza laughed. "No, tomorrow is speech day. The, after the speech, it will be taijutsu. This'll be fun with the weights."

In their sleep, the girls unknowingly shuddered.

_The next day_

The 'recruits' as Jonaza called them, were lined up in front of him. (As lined up as you can be with only two people). Jonaza turned to them and started to speak.

"Now then, on this mission I am leader, therefore you will do what I say. If I tell you to jump off a cliff, I fully expect you to do it. If I tell you to jump, then you will not only ask how high, you will ask how far, at what angle, what direction, and if I want you to do a flip or spin. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. Jonaza grinned.

"Alright then, you and I will have a little spar. No ninjutsu, though your twin dragons is acceptable, Tenten. You may use any weapons. Begin."

Both girls fell into a fighting stance. Sakura examined him.

He was tall, with black hair in a style that mirrored Sasuke's on the wave country mission. He looked muscular, and he had an inner sadness to his clear blue eyes (I know that this might contradict what I said earlier, but ignore that.) that Sakura had only seen on two other people: Naruto and Gaara. He had the same eye marks as Itachi, though not as pronounced, about the same as the first Hokage's. (If you play close attention to the anime, the first hok. has the little eye marks.)

'And very cute,' thought Sakura, before she could stop herself. She blushed. Jonaza seemed to notice this, though he didn't show it. Tenten, however, was examining other parts of his body for hidden weapons. She didn't seem to find any, so she unsealed a pole and charged. Jonaza grinned even wider. "Now that's more like it!"

He reached to grab his sword then stopped. He sighed. "You really **_are_** annoying, aren't you? I already have him, now you start talking to me in the middle of a slaughter? When did pigs start flying?" He waited a moment, then said

"Damn Tsunade. She rubbed her luck on me."

He looked up to notice Tenten about to hit him with her pole. He raised his hand. A loud clang resounded. Tenten gasped. In Jonaza's hand was a small wakizashi (1). It was two pronged, catching the pole in the space between the two blades. He grinned.

"Sealing weapons has nothing on me."

He leaped away and discarded the wakizashi… right onto a trap Sakura had set up. Several kunai buried themselves in his body. Which promptly turned to mud. He appeared behind tenten, giving her a chop to the neck to knock her out. All that was left was Sakura. He looked around, with no sign of her. All of a sudden a kind of tripcord with three rocks on the end zoomed out of nowhere and wrapped around his throat. It seemed to choke him, as him turning blue and then falling down can indicate. Sakura jumped out of a tree, satisfied. But when he didn't jump up a minute later, that was when she started to worry.

He didn't seem to be breathing.

Sakura walked over, pale in the face. She leaned down…

And was sent flying as Jonaza kicked her. He leaped up.

"Always expect the enemy to do the unexpected. Otherwise, you will die."

Sakura stood up, shaky.

Naruto laughed. "That was mean, even for you. What are they going to do up against, say, Theris?"

Jonaza laughed. "Well, we'll soon find out won't we? We are passing the Village Hidden in Thorns. So this will be fun."

_Meanwhile, Village Hidden in Thorns_

A man walked into the darkness of the room.

"Sir! We have reports that Mesike Jonaza and Uzamaki Naruto will be passing by the village! What shall we do?"

A gravelly voice replied to the question.

"Send Theris and his team. They should be able to kill them. If not, send a backup team just in case. Take yourself with them. If I feel the need, I will send **him**."

The first man saluted. "Sir!" He vanished.

A laugh rang out. "You must really be desperate to get them. Don't forget, my master wants him alive."

The gravelly voice replied "We know. Theris will be able to capture him; he knows not to kill him. Besides, he will have others who will slow him down."

The other laughed. "You overestimate my brother. He will not care about them; however, the Uzamaki he will protect with his life."

His red eyes glinted in the darkness. Syrnon laughed.

"So you should target him…"

----------------------------------

People, I checked the stats. This story has more than 2200 hits. And 11 reviews. Now, not trying to sound pushy, but that is not a good record. And, therefore, I will not update after this until I get five more reviews that are not anonymous. Sorry people that do not have accounts, but then you could go in on different names every time. I will accept one anonymous review. If you read this, I want to know. I'm a beginning writer and I want constructive criticism. So yeah, leave me love and I'll getta hit my sister cause she said no one would like this story. If you have time to read, you have time to review. Come on, people, one word is all it takes to make someone happy. Most of my reviews are one word, good, update. It doesn't take more than that.


	10. Chapter 9: The First Real Challenge

I am afraid that the people have spoken. This story is going to be NaruSaku. Sorry those who wanted a NaruTen, that will happen soon. Trust me; I am the saddest of all, as I was looking forward to making this Jonaza/ Sakura.

**Chapter Nine: The First Real Challenge**

Sakura woke up earlier than usual, surprising, since Jonaza was waking them up at nearly 5:00 in the morning. She saw two figures fighting, using only taijutsu. A voice called out "Harder!"

One of the figures leaped up and started kicking. The other struck with one hand, sending the other to the ground. He stood up and a glow appeared in his hand. He moved it down the area where the other struck.

Sakura saw no more before returning to dreamland.

In the morning, Sakura told Tenten and Naruto- though she didn't know it was him yet- about what she saw. She also noticed that the man in the hood was acting tired. The only one she didn't tell was Jonaza, having seen the sadistic side of him, she did not trust him.

They continued without event.

After several hours of walking, it was afternoon. Both of the girls' stomachs were rumbling. Jonaza leaped over to a tree and cut several small sticks out with a kunai.

He arranged this into a pyramid with a small square shape over it. He flicked his wrist and a pot appeared on the square thing. He performed a few seals.

"Katon: Te Hisaki no Jutsu."(1) The ground beneath the pot burst into flames. He nodded to the disguised Naruto, who walked off to find water. He turned to them.

"Time for lunch."

They nodded bleakly. They had not been enjoying his lunches, since he seemed to think that the more ground they covered, the better food they could afford. Still, it was better than nothing. Naruto arrived with the water. Jonaza emptied it into the pot. He pulled out something and added it. Another handful of herbs went in. Naruto seemed to know what was coming, as he hovered around the pot. He was right. Jonaza reached into his pack and pulled out four packages. He opened them, and added their contents to the food. Naruto practically jumped. No matter how much older and more mature he was, he would always love ramen. The girls looked at him strangely.

"What's with you?"

Jonaza shrugged.

"The Uzamaki kid had a lot of influence on him before he died. They were best friends. They did everything together. Ate, talked, trained, and drunk… everything. But then he died. He's never gotten over that, or their mutual love for ramen."

The girls looked shocked. Sakura managed to stutter…

"Na- Naruto died?"

"Yes. It wasn't easy either. However, I managed to pay Akatsuki back. They have the nine tails, but they won't be moving for a while; that beating I gave them should have made them quite stiff." An evil laugh rang out. "Bastards ran before I could kill them. However, I'll deal with them. I know where the leader is." A smirk spread across his face.

Sakura's head dropped. Tenten just looked surprised.

"He… Naruto was killed? The guy who beat Neji four years ago in the chunin exams?"

His gaze bore into her. "Yes."

Just then smoke rose from the pot.

"Damn!"

The rest of the lunch occurred without event, besides Tenten and Sakura rejoicing about the good food. However, a few minutes after continuing walking, Jonaza made a signal to Naruto. It was subtle, unless they were very well trained or had a Sharingan eye, it would be near impossible to see. Naruto barely nodded back. A few seconds later, a short spear flew out of the trees. Jonaza leaped over it. Nearly twenty operatives in ANBU outfits leaped out of the trees, all armed with a short spear and a katana. A voice, tainted with malice and contempt, spoke out.

"Finally… we found you, Jonaza."

Naruto was in battle position, while Jonaza looked boredly surprised.

"Theris? You came yourself? I'm flattered; it wasn't necessary."

Naruto glanced at Jonaza, though it was impossible to see since he had the hood on.

Theris laughed. "Finish them."

The ANBU made motions as if to attack. They soon learned how fast Jonaza and Naruto can move. Their mutilated corpses fell to the ground as Jonaza sighed.

"Aren't there any challenges lately?"

"_Tetsu Bara Hitoya_!" (2)

A mass of vines sprung up around Jonaza. He leaped back, but the vines had already covered that area. The vines soon made a dome around him. Clanging noises were heard, but the dome remained intact. Naruto cursed wildly, forming seals. A man leaped out of a nearby tree.

He was about the same age as Jonaza, with blonde hair and black eyes. He had a small sword in his hand, but it was different from other wakizashis. It had a long handle the same size of the blade, about a foot long. If it weren't for the evil expression on his face, he would have very handsome, like Sasuke. He probably had shrines all over for him. He had a headband with a curving, conical shape engraved on it. The shape had three or four small little thorn-like object sticking out. Theris laughed.

"So, you are the only one. They will not be a trouble; however, you could be an annoyance."

Naruto only gritted his teeth.

The man, Theris, grinned. He vanished.

Naruto jumped upwards, then swerved around and swung towards the ground. Theris blocked with his strange sword and Naruto leaped away agilely. He put the sword up and made a few seals.

"_CHIDORI_!"

The energy ball formed in his hand.

"_RASENGAN_!"

The Rasengan formed in his hand.

He leaped back at Theris.

"_Chirasendori_!" (3)

The red ball of energy collided with Theris. However, he had managed to stop some of the damage by dodging, somewhat, though the force of the blast threw them both back.

Naruto was the first to recover, but the worst off. It seemed that Theris had managed to sink his small sword into Naruto's side as Naruto sunk the spiraling birds. A mass of blood splurted from the wound. Luckily, it hadn't struck the heart.

Naruto fell back to the ground.

Suddenly Jonaza was by him. A green glow surrounded his hand. He placed it over Naruto's wound. The fearsome stab injury started to heal. Sakura, who had been approaching, backed off.

Jonaza turned to Theris.

"Let's continue this our way. _Kuchiyose no_ _Jutsu_!" (4)

They both cried the name of the summoning technique.

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the ground beneath them. They called out simultaneously, "Behold! The ultimate summons!"

The smoke cleared. Theris was standing atop a giant two headed bird, while Jonaza…

Jonaza was standing atop of a giant, red dragon.

All three of the others gasped. A roc and a dragon, both killers, both insanely powerful beasts of legend. Jonaza and Theris grinned.

"GO!"

The beasts flew towards each other. Jonaza and Theris both leaped off their summons and clashed swords. They leaped away, falling. Jonaza made a few seals.

"_Raikiri no Jutsu_!" (5)

A yellow mist rolled in behind Theris, enveloping him in it. He grimaced. A puff of smoke enveloped the rest of his body. He reappeared behind Jonaza, and they started a taijutsu match. Grabbing onto Theris' shoulders, Jonaza pulled himself over them, and then struck Theris between the shoulder blades. He groaned then kicked behind him into Jonaza's stomach, who quickly let go. Theris then pulled out a short, thin stick. A purple scythe blade appeared. He swung it, intending on impaling Jonaza with it. He leaped away. Naruto, down on the ground, puzzled.

'_I know he could have blocked that attack and counterattacked, so why didn't he?'_

Jonaza cursed.

"Damn… I didn't expect you to use that this soon."

Theris smiled. "Scared?"

"No… just a little wary."

Jonaza leaped up. He drew out a few kunai. He bit one of his fingers and made a seal on the kunai. He leaped at Theris. He drew the scythe into attacking position. The weapons met with a clang. Theris looked surprised, which gave Jonaza time to strike him in the gut with a kunai. He gasped and healed it with a pained grunt. Jonaza leaped back by Naruto, who was standing on his own feet now. Theris landed directly across from us. The smell of blood wafted on the breeze. Theris rapidly started making seals. All of a sudden a large burst of smoke erupted from above them. Everyone looked up. It seemed as if the summons were finished. Theris completed the seals.

"_Fuuton: Kire Kadou Senpuu!_"(6)

A whirlwind disported from Theris and traveled towards Naruto and Jonaza.

"Oh shit…" Naruto muttered. Then the whirlwind, having sliced everything in its path, was upon them. It managed to slice them a little, but the main thing it accomplished…

Was blowing off and shredding Naruto's hood.

He stood there a second, back to Sakura and Tenten, and then turned to them and grinned nervously.

"Yo." He turned back to Theris, shedding his coat.

"I have no use of this anymore. Its use died with my failed identity." They both leaped into action. However, Theris seemed to have fled.

Sakura seemed to have recovered from her shock at seeing Naruto alive and well. She advanced menacingly. However, she stopped when she saw Jonaza holding his stomach with blood trickling through his fingers. He chuckled.

"Typical of Theris to copy one of my secrets."

He raised his hand, the glow already around it. The wound quickly healed. They just stood agape. Though they were not looking ay Jonaza, they were looking at Naruto.

He had grown physically, almost 6'2, had red eyes, and seemingly fangs. He had a very large sword with a fox's claws for a crossguard, and had the kata for kitsune on the side. It also had a picture of a fox and a wolf on the side, the wolf having wings and the fox having three tails. They were side by side, as if they were friends instead of natural enemies. Naruto noticed them staring, and sheathed the sword. Sakura tried to talk to him, saying, "Naruto… where did you go? Everybody told us you went on another training trip with Jiraiya, but the next time I looked in a bingo book, your face was in there as an S-class missing nin!"

Naruto turned to her, a bored look in his eye. Then he uttered one sentence, just one sentence that made Sakura burst into tears.

"I went where I was wanted."

_Back at Konoha_

Kira screamed in frustration. Here she was, an S-class Nin, and yet she was being forced to work with chunin and genin. She was going to hurt Naruto and Jonaza when they got back. As well as the Hokage. She decided to train while she waited for them to get back. Going to a training field, she created a mizu bunshin. It drew the sword on her back, grinning.

"Is that the best you have to spar against?"

Kira looked to where the voice came from. The Uchiha was up in a tree, looking bored. It was the same bored look she had seen in the eyes of Jonaza so many times. She blow a strand of hair out of her eyes and retorted, "It's actually better to spar this way, because you find your weaknesses, analyze them, and come up with a strategy for improving them."

"Whatever. Want to spar with me? I haven't had a challenge since the dobe left."

A sadistic grin spread over her face.

"You're on."

Sasuke jumped down and drew his katana. Kira held out her hand.

"Give it here, I can temporarily dull it. We don't want to kill each other, do we?"

Sasuke handed it over reluctantly. A glow surrounded it, and then Kira handed it back.

"Alright, pretty boy, let's spar."

Sasuke attacked. Launching a barrage of shuriken, he then leaped after them. Kira deflected the shuriken, and then started to make seals.

"Demonic Illusion: Surroundings!"

The normal surroundings of the training area disappeared and new surroundings rolled in. They were in a mountain range, with several pine trees. Kira disappeared. Sasuke looked around for a second, then leaped up to avoid several senbon that were thrown at him. However, Kira was waiting for him. She swung her blade, catching Sasuke's and rendering it useless, as they were both locked into position. She started to strike at his body, nowhere in particular. Sasuke seemed to block all of the strikes, but once again, he fell into her trap. One more quick strike and Sasuke's arms hung loosely by his side. He gaped in disbelief. "How…?"

She grinned, and then held up her hand. It had a blue glow around it. "Medic nin." She started attacking again. Only this time, Sasuke couldn't block. A few minutes later he was on the ground with Kira having her knees on his elbows. She grinned sadistically as thoughts ran through her head. She looked down at him, smirking evilly, blue eyes glinting. "Beg."

Sasuke shook his head. "Never."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." She raised her arms.

Screams were heard all over the village.

_Twelve minutes later, Hokage Tower, 3:48 pm._

"Okay, explain this to me again. She did _what_ in a spar?"

Tsunade, Shizune, Kira, and Sasuke were in the Hokage's office. Sasuke looked flustered and angry; Kira was trying to stifle a giggle; Tsunade looked confused and Shizune was with Kira: barely suppressing a laugh.

Sasuke said indignantly, "She tickled me!"

That was it: Tsunade, Shizune, and Kira roared with laughter. Between tears, Tsunade managed to ask

"A famous ANBU captain defeated by a little tickling? When did pigs start flying?"

"Bui."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the new arrival.

Tonton.

The laughter started all over again, though this time it was Tsunade who was being left out, forgetting her own pig could fly.

_Village Hidden in Thorns, 9:21 pm._

"So Theris failed. I could have told you as much." Syrnon laughed: he didn't like Theris.

The other man ground his teeth. "They will at least be injured, and Jonaza got stabbed by a poisoned kunai. And that poison is always effective. Also, according to the scout, Theris got injured before clashing with Jonaza. Apparently the Uzamaki was stronger than you thought."

Syrnon scoffed. "It will all be over when I go… If I go. Are you aware that Akatsuki is also after the two of them?"

"Yes. We can deal with that in due time. For now, we wait."

_Sunagakure, previous day, 4:56 pm_

"Gaara-sama… are you awake?"

Gaara's eyes slowly slid back into focus. "Whe- Where am I?"

Baki looked relieved. "You're in Suna's hospital. When I saw that massive wound in your chest, I feared the worst."

Gaara attempted to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

Baki helped to sit up. "About four days. Why?"

Gaara turned to him. "Bring me a bingo book."

Baki obeyed. When he got back, Gaara took the book and began flipping through it. When he got to the page he was looking for, he started reading.

**Mesike Jonaza**

**Rank: S class missing Nin**

**Home Village: Takigakure**

**Sensei: Kakuzu, unknown others**

**Clan: Mesike**

**Height: 6'5**

**Weight: 156 lb.**

**Birth: February Twenty-eight, year of the dragon**

**Known Abilities: Gekido Inferuno Dageki- Rage inferno strike- creates a ball of flame in the users' hand, able to convert the flame into a large flaming blast.**

**Gekido Buriza-do Dageki- rage blizzard strike- the same as the above, only with ice. Also has one for all elements.**

**Conjuring ability**

**Unique traits:**

**Carries a large sword with bats' wings for crossguard has kata for wolf on side**

**Has claw on right hand**

**Eyes glint red occasionally**

**Synopsis:**

**Mesike Jonaza was born into the prestigious Mesike clan twenty-one years ago. As a boy, he trained with his father nearly daily. He was two years old at the time of the Ravage, a time where a giant, winged wolf attacked Takigakure. Damaging the town severely, it was finally defeated by Jonaza's grandfather, whom died in the attempt. At the funeral, it is said that Mesike climbed onto the coffin and put flowers upon it, sobbing. After that, his father put as much time in his training as he could. However, when Jonaza was three, his entire clan was slaughtered by a mysterious group of shinobi. It is said that they were actually shinobi of hidden waterfall, eliminating them so they could control the heir to the Mesike clan. The rest of Mesike's childhood is not known; however, it has been confirmed that he became a chunin at age five, younger even than Konoha's famous Hatake Kakashi. He had several missions, and was training under Kakuzu at age seven. He was promoted to SAFU at age nine. After that, nothing is known of him other then he completed many A- and S- ranked missions. However, four years later, when he was age eleven, he ran from his village. For ten years, Takigakure and other villages have attempted to assassinate him, but no attempts have proved fruitful. However, he has been a grave threat to all of the countries. A few years later, when he was fourteen, he encountered an army of Kumo shinobi. They recognized him from the wanted posters, and attacked. However, not a single one of the shinobi survived that encounter. A few hundred earth shinobi were with them, and therefore he is wanted in that country as well. However, the main reason he is wanted is because of his tendency to sneak into a village, gain their trust, and then take techniques of that village. However, recently he has committed a crime that is as bad as the afore mentioned things. A group of shinobi was traveling to Kirigakure to ask permission to join. They were stopped at the tree country border by a man matching Mesike's description, then were consequently slaughtered by him.**

**Status: Alive and Missing**

Gaara looked up, a scared look in his eyes. Baki noticed this.

"What is it, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara looked at him.

"The one who injured me was Mesike Jonaza."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Interesting ending, in my opinion. THIS STORY HAS 3200 FREAKIN' HITS AND 14 REVIEWS. REVIEW OR DON"T READ AT ALL.

Jutsu:

1 Fire Style: Hand flames technique

2 Iron Thorns Prison

3 One Thousand Spiraling Birds

4 Summoning Technique

5Lightning Mist Technique

6 Wind Release: Slicing Vortex Whirlwind


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle Cometh

**Chapter Ten: The Battle Cometh **

Having completed the mission, Naruto, Jonaza, Sakura and Tenten were heading back to Konoha. Naruto was reading a manual of ninjutsu that Jonaza gave him, Jonaza was reading a book that Kira had given him called 'Social Skills WHW vol. 2: what they are, how to use them, why you need them', Tenten was polishing a kunai, and Sakura was looking at Naruto, who was either oblivious, or not caring. When they approached town, Jonaza looked up. He nodded to Naruto, who put the book up and vanished. Jonaza nodded to the girls to come closer. They obeyed. Jonaza looked them both in the eye. He sighed.

"I wish things had never come to this, but it did. _Kenboushou no Jutsu!_"

He placed his hands on their foreheads, a blue glow over his hands. The girls looked a little blank for a second, then returned to their normal state. Jonaza sighed.

'_I did you a favor, Naruto. I hope you were sure about this.'_

_Flashback_

Jonaza was tending to the fire, the girls were asleep, and Naruto was reading a manual on poisons and antidotes. He looked up at the black haired man.

"Jonaza-sensei, (AN: I decide that Jonaza should have taught Naruto some respect) can you use the amnesia technique on those two so that they don't know who I am? As well as Tsunade and Ero-sennin?"

Jonaza looked at him. Then he turned back to the fire. He sighed.

"Naruto, I erased all ties with my past life because it was a hell. Even now; I dream about the destruction of Takigakure and Akatsuki. However, you had people who cared about you. All the people that cared about me died when I was three or went crazy. Are you sure? If you are, then I will, but if not, don't."

Naruto nodded. "I am sure. Also, be sure to get the Uchiha bastard."

A sadistic grin spread across Jonaza's face.

_End Flashback_

Jonaza sighed again. Well, it would pay off. He looked at his book, S.S.W.H.W. He was starting to understand why people interacted with others.

_One Day later, Konahagakure_

"The mission was a success." Naruto informed the Godaime, who nodded.

"Alright. But where is the rest of the team?"

Naruto shrugged. "We let the girls go home, and Jonaza? I don't keep up with him."

Jonaza burst through the window, his hands aglow.

"_Kenboushou no Jutsu!" _(1)

Their eyes rolled back into their heads, and they collapsed. Jonaza brushed of his hands.

"Time for the bastard."

He vanished. Naruto sighed.

"Have to train by myself today…"

_Three hours later_

Naruto was sitting on the ground, panting. He had a few marks of fatigue on his face, and the poor training log in front of him was burnt, frozen, or in splinters. Jonaza appeared behind him.

"Get ready to leave. We have received a message from Kirigakure. We are going to Kumogakure. We're heading back home to suit up. Tsunade has already agreed."

Naruto stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

The orb and darkness appeared.

_Kirigakure Village_

Jonaza and Naruto appeared in the Mizukage's office. He turned and looked at them.

"I suspect that Jonaza told you?"

Naruto nodded. The Mizukage sighed.

"I wish that it had not come to this, but it did. Kumogakure, according to our spies, is going to attack in three days. Actually, they are going to prepare to attack in three days time. We have decided to take the initiative and attack. It will take four days to get there, so we will have plenty of time."

Jonaza grinned. "Let's get started!"

_Four days later, Lightning Country, Seven miles outside Kumo borders_

"Time to get ready."

Jonaza and Naruto were inside of a tent, with an empty table in front of them. Jonaza made the seal of the tiger.

"Ninja Conjuring!"

A set of what looked like metal plates appeared on the table. Naruto inspected one.

"What is this?"

Jonaza strapped on one of the thinner plates onto his arm.

"It's special armor that can deflect chakra, so certain ninjutsu is useless. It's also as light as a feather and as hard as titanium, so it deflects normal attacks as well. They go on your arms and legs, and are useful for deflecting ground-based attacks, since you can send a shock through it with your chakra."

Naruto had started to strap it on as well. When they had finished, on the table pouches of kunai and shuriken holsters appeared. Jonaza tossed two pouches and holsters to Naruto.

"Take your normal ones off and use these. They're poisoned, so that even the slightest scratch can kill in an instant."

They replaced the bags and holsters. Once again, the table was covered with items. This time, however, it was of the sort of extra, non-necessary items. Jonaza grinned.

"Now for the fun stuff. These fake claws, spikes, and scythes, as well as the other objects, are just used to confirm. All are poisoned, and all are useful."

He took a fake, attachable claw and fixed it on his hand that didn't already have one. He swung it experimentally, then nodded. "This'll do."

He held out two wakizashis towards Naruto. "Here, strap these onto your belt."

Naruto obliged. He then took a claw of the same type as Jonaza's and fixed it on. Jonaza cut his wrist and held out his hand. Naruto did the same. The two shook hands. Jonaza smiled, a true smile for once. "Go berserk…"

Naruto finished the sentence. "…And hold nothing back…"

The clasped hands, saying simultaneously "…Brother."

They ran towards Kumogakure.

_Kumogakure walls, fourteen minutes later_

A guard was walking over to be relieved when his throat was sliced suddenly. The red eyes of the man who murdered him glinted dangerously.

"Sorry, but my brother will be here soon, and I want to receive him. Oh well, you won't."

Several blurs flew past him. Syrnon laughed.

"Brother, I am coming!"

He took off after them.

Jonaza and his squad, including Naruto and Lyrinian, (AN: Lyrinian plays a strong part in this chapter) had leapt over the walls and grouped back up at the fields below. Jonaza signaled towards the main village, and his squad, minus Naruto took off after it. Jonaza straightened.

"Alright, whoever's there can come out."

Naruto gaped. The man who appeared out of thin air was identical to Jonaza, save the fact his eyes were glowing red and his skin was the color of ashen stone. He smiled.

"As expected of the Daemon. But can you confront me?"

He charged. Naruto, even with his enhanced vision, could barely see him attack. Jonaza managed to deflect the strike with a conjured sword. He threw it away. He raised his hand, the one with the fake claw.

"Air slicing whirlwind!" (AN: got the idea for this attack from Zaku and Temari. Is basically a mix)

A gust of wind was quickly deflected by Syrnon. Naruto leaped at him. Syrnon flicked his gaze towards him.

Naruto shuddered and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in a red world; similar to Tsyukomi, but it was pure red. No surroundings, no anything. Syrnon appeared. He grinned sadistically.

"Until I have killed them all, I will kill the people closest to you, from the one you care for the least, to the one you care for the most. He walked to a spot a few feet in front of Naruto. Sasuke appeared. Syrnon ran his sword through him. Naruto gazed at him.

"Do that again, please, I enjoyed watching the bastard die."

Syrnon laughed. "Jonaza trained you well."

A group of people appeared, Lyrinian amongst them. Naruto squad. Syrnon hacked at them. Naruto felt a small pang. More people appeared. The Konoha eleven, Tsunade, Asuma, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Once again, Syrnon killed them. Naruto felt slightly more of a pang. The next two appeared. However, this was much worse.

Sakura was pinned to a bloodstained wood cross by swords in her arms and legs. Syrnon walked up to her. She stirred feebly.

"Na…ru…to… help…me…" She said no more before Syrnon stabbed her with his sword. He forced Naruto's gaze to the next cross.

It was Jonaza. One of his sides was gone, as if it had been blown off. Several swords were through his torso, hanging him on the cross. On his face, there were many burn marks and small cuts. One of his eyes was missing, and blood was gushing from the empty socket. His mouth hung open in a look of surprise. Syrnon walked over to him. He turned to face Naruto.

"Well, I guess that even you, the chosen one, could not save and redeem the Daemon."

He brought the sword back as if to strike.

The blade fell. There was a burst of blood, then Jonaza's remaining eye closed forever.

Naruto appeared back in the real world. He glared at Syrnon.

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"**_

Eight chakra tails burst out from behind him. Inside his head, a voice was being ignored.

"**KIT! Not this much! If you take any more you'll release the seal!"**

Naruto ran towards Syrnon.

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter. Cliffhanger! Also, I received several (2) reviews about the Naru/Saku lack. Well, I had a small Naru/Saku moment. Whoopdee fraggin' do.

Jutsu:

1: Amnesia technique


	12. Chapter 11: How do you stop a demon?

**Chapter Eleven: How Do you Stop a Demon?**

"Naruto! Stop!"

Jonaza was sprinting towards Naruto, making seals at such a rate that it seemed that his hands were not there. He finished, and threw a ball of electricity at Naruto. (NO, not the chidori. Just a ball of electricity."

The eight-tailed Naruto managed to dodge and continued towards Syrnon, who was watching the display with interest. When Naruto got near, he yanked out his sword. Naruto swung his claws, and his tails shot forward as well. The three collided with a large clang. The fox Naruto looked surprised that a sword could hold off his attack. Syrnon grinned, despite the obvious effort in holding the sword against the fox boy's chakra.

"This blade holds more chakra than Jonaza and I combined- added to it by my own over the time space of twelve years. The same way you and Jonaza increase your own chakra capacities. But I wonder, could the nine tailed fox hold out…" he leaped away… "Against the Yabi?"

Eight chakra tails seeped out from behind him, as well as two wings. Naruto, still in his fox state, the same as four-tails, but with eight, cursed.

'I thought the Yabi (eight tails) was a snake, not a damn dragon!'

Jonaza made a seal. "Well, the old battle continues: a _nihane _(two winged wolf) versus a yabidoragon (eight tailed dragon). With a nine-tailed kitsune thrown in. This'll be fun."

He drew a scroll from the pouches on his black vest, part of his war uniform as a sort of body armor. He made seals with it, then slammed it into the ground.

"Demonic Summoning! FENRIS!"

A large plume of smoke surrounded him. When it dissipated, Jonaza was standing beside a wolf that was larger than Gamabunta. He leaped to the top. The wolf growled, but it kind of sounded like a sigh.

"**Why did you call me? I still ache from our last battle."**

Jonaza bowed. "Fenris-sama, I require your aid. The one in the black chakra armor is Uzamaki Naruto, the one I summoned you to meet and to get the contract so he could sign. Also… the other person… even without the chakra of Yabi, he would be stronger than I am."

Naruto's black chakra receded in shock. This person was stronger than Jonaza? However, what Naruto then saw made him lose all fear. Jonaza had grinned.

"Well, if I'm going to be killed, I'm going to be killed with a bang!"

He and the wolf charged. Syrnon made some seals as well.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A dragon appeared. But not just any dragon. The dragon was red all over, with spiked along the spine as well as the back of its head. Jonaza gasped. Naruto looked up at him.

"I know he has your summon, but can't you beat it?"

Jonaza shook his head. "That's not it. It was a line from a poem I read once.

_When black meets red_

_In a battle for eternity_

_The good and the evil_

_Shall clash _

_In the forms of their ancestors_

_As the winged battle_

_With the intent to kill_

_Wolves shall howl_

_Dragons shall torch _

_All will be destroyed._

See? Wolves, dragons, winged. It all lines up."

Naruto gaped. Jonaza turned to face him

"Go help your team. I'll battle him here."

Jonaza looked worried. Naruto agreed and rushed off. As he was running, he thought to himself

'Whatever you do…. don't use THAT. I've already lost my real family; I don't want to loose my adopted one. We are exactly the same.'

Jonaza turned to Syrnon. "You have hurt my brother, therefore…"

He raised the hand that did not have the real claw… "I will KILL YOU!"

An enormous amount of black chakra erupted around him, decimating the surrounding area. He raised his hand.

"RAGE INFERNO STRIKE!"

A ball of compressed flame appeared in his hand. Jonaza leaped towards Syrnon, the black flame in front of him. Syrnon shielded his eyes.

'What power! That thing… if it hits me, I'm dead!'

He leaped of the dragon. Jonaza swiveled in midair, bringing the fist over to face.

"I'm not going to let you get away!"

He punched the air in front of him. The flame was released in a blast that destroyed a row of cottages a hundred feet below them. Syrnon made a few seals.

"Ice style: Freezing cloud technique!"

The cloud managed to slow the blast, and that seemed to give Syrnon an idea. He did something, and then was lifted above the blast.

"_RASENGAN!"_

Syrnon turned. Naruto was flying through the air towards him, with a Rasengan in his hand. Syrnon smiled, and swung his sword downwards.

A splash of blood was spread across his face. He gasped. The sword had gone through not Naruto, but Jonaza, who was swinging his sword towards Syrnon, who disappeared. Jonaza fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Naruto tried to perform a medical ninjutsu, but he was to shaken up. He couldn't keep the chakra intact long enough.

"Here, let me try."

Naruto whirled, kunai in hand. What he saw made him leap back. Sakura was standing by him, looking incredibly surprised.

"NARUTO?!"

Naruto ran off to safety. Sakura ran after him, forgetting completely that there was a mortally injured person underneath her feet. Jonaza turned to Naruto, who seemed to remember that this was not about him, but Jonaza. H4 leaped over Sakura to him. He held his hands on top of the wound. The chakra flow dissipated after a few seconds. Naruto cursed.

"Damn it!"

Tears ran down his cheeks.

'I really am weak… Jonaza-sensei sacrificed his life for me, when I was trying to get the man he was fighting.'

All further thoughts left his head as Sakura charged once more.

He leaped up and caught her hand before in contacted his body.

"Look, I am not Naruto-kun. He was my best friend, and to honor his death, I converted myself to look like this. And in case you forgot, there IS a dying man behind me."

Sakura gasped. (A lot of people are doing this today.) "Oh my god."

She bent over him and began to heal. She shook her head.

"I can't fully heal him here, but I can help him enough to make it so he will survive to Konoha."

Naruto could only nod.

_One week later, Konoha Hospital_

Naruto was sitting outside the room where Jonaza was being treated, where he had been for the last five days. Kira had come by to give him some food, and to try to coax him away, but nothing had succeeded. He leaped up as an exhausted Sakura walked out of the room.

"Well?"

Sakura sighed.

"We don't know as of yet however, it is leaning towards…"

--------------------------------------------------------

BWHA HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!

So, shall I be mean and kill him? Or be nice? Here is a clue: this is an angst story.

12536 hits and 33 reviews. We're doing better, but not good enough.


	13. Chapter 12: Shut up, Bitch

Chapter twelve: Shut up, bitch

"… He will live."

Naruto could have hugged Sakura. But, training with Jonaza gave him more control.

He merely bounced all over the building with more energy than anyone in there had ever seen. Except, of course, Kira.

After he landed back (some three minutes later) he asked quickly (or more like demanded)

"Let me see him."

Sakura shook her head. "He's resting. The healing wore him out. Also, he wouldn't let us remove clothing to heal it better, so it was hard. He'll have to spend another day at least in bed.

"IF YOU THINK I'M SPENDING ANOTHER HOUR IN THIS DAMN BUILDING YOU AREN'T GOING TO WAKE UP TOMORROW!"

Sakura sighed. "There he goes again."

However, her audience was gone. She looked around. "Where did you go?"

Naruto was currently taking Jonaza to where Naruto had hidden his sword. When Jonaza got his hands on it he cradled the blade lovingly.

"Ah, my loyal Kontan Massatsu (1). How I missed you."

He slipped the large sword into its scabbard. He turned to Naruto. "Now, on with your training. This is a very advanced form of chakra control that only two people have ever mastered: Me, and the Yondaime."

Naruto's eyes looked begging. Jonaza chuckled.

"The technique will be a HUGE help in battles. Most people target someone in midair, reasoning 'they can't dodge.' Well, with this, you get to put those people in a state of shock. They'll think 'it's a ghost'. So, this will not only help your Rasengan, but also your general chance of winning. Here, I'll demonstrate."

Jonaza floated up into the air. He started to swerve, dipping and spinning. He brought himself down to earth. He gestured to Naruto.

"The way to perform this is to combine the tree climbing and water walking. First, adjust chakra in your hand, and hold it up to the air to find out what the air pressure and wind speed is. That is only for training though; if you use it in a battle, then you will be killed."

Naruto did as instructed. Jonaza then told him of the next step.

"This is the most difficult part. It took me **five months** to get this. You, using the information collected start to release chakra slowly from your feet. Like the tree climbing, you affiliate yourself with the air, and like the water walking, you continually release chakra. Try it."

Naruto did.

And failed miserably. Jonaza seemed to turn on alert.

"Stay here and keep practicing. Oh, and you might want to use the kage bunshin training method, if you have the same rate of learning that I did seven years ago, and use a thousand doppelgangers, you could master it in about 3.6 _hours_. But, maybe the reason it took me so long is because I had to create it." He vanished.

Naruto stood agape. If Jonaza created it, how did the Fourth know it? He shrugged, and got back to attempting after creating a thousand _kage bunshin_.

Jonaza was running through the trees at a rate that the ANBU following him had trouble keeping up with. After a while, he created a bunshin and sent it ahead, keeping the ANBU with it. He turned to go a completely different way. After about twenty minutes of high speed traveling to the northwest, he stopped and peered through some bamboo. What he saw made him want to laugh. At last, some fun.

A samurai army was out and moving towards some unfortunate village. Well, could it hurt to save them? He leaped down to the army.

A few minutes later, screams were heard all over Fire Country.

Naruto, still training, heard them and sighed.

'Jonaza-sensei will never learn.'

He turned back to the training.

A few hours later, (precisely two point five, Naruto's only one point one hour of learning it!) the ANBU figured out that they had been following a bunshin, and therefore, followed the real trail.

Another hour later, they found the corpses.

_14 minutes later, training ground forty-three_

Jonaza walked back to where Naruto was training, only to have a thousand Narutos dive-bomb him. He leaped above them, laughing.

"I take it you finished?"

A punch towards the face was his only answer, which he quickly dodged. They wrestled a bit, not realizing the fact that a certain raven-haired ninja was watching. Sasuke sighed and turned away. He would have to ask the man later.

_Next day, Konahagakure_

Jonaza had woken Naruto and decided to relax that day as a reward for mastering the flying technique. What surprised Naruto was where Jonaza decided to relax.

The hot springs. Naruto knew that Jonaza probably had a body that could make girls drool, due to the workout he did everyday, but none of his skin was ever shown except one hand (the claw doesn't count) and his face. Although sometimes that was enough. They were soaking in the pool, Naruto more condensed then Jonaza, having insisted Naruto get in the pool before Jonaza even undressed. Naruto sighed and leaned back in the water. However, it had been a good day. Jonaza had used some of his family fortune, plus his own from missions to book them a private spring. Mentally, Naruto shrugged. What did it matter? The water was warm, and it felt good. Kirigakure had cold baths, but they weren't as enticing as this. Pretty much the only things he missed about Konoha were these, the hot springs. Naruto set his mind back to the fight, well, scuffle, he had had with Syrnon. In the genjutsu, he had said he would kill the people closest to him, in order of the way he loved them. The first was easy, Sasuke. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to hate the Uchiha. So, that would explain that. The next one was easy, Zabuza, Haku, Kira, some friends from Kiri, Lyrinian, and some of his squad members. Self-explanatory. The last two, however… that was what got him. Jonaza, he regarded as more of a brother than he had ever Sasuke, was set to be on there. Naruto knew what he had done, but he also knew why he did it. Naruto would have done the same thing in Jonaza's place. But Sakura… it surprised him that she would be one of the last people on the list. Did this mean he care for her? Or did the person just put her there to confuse him? Naruto sighed a dejected sigh. Well, he would never know now. He looked over at Jonaza. And nearly laughed.

Jonaza had apparently conjured a fake straw hat, placed it over his face, and gone to sleep. Naruto then turned his attention to the walls around the springs. What he saw made him sigh again, this time an annoyed one. Several girls were up there, looking at the sleeping form of Jonaza. Naruto sunk into the water, searching for the soap he had dropped. When his fingers gripped the slippery material, he shot it out from under the water to send the yellowish bullet soaring over the heads of the watchers, who screamed and fell off of the walls. Naruto got back up and prepared to change. He woke Jonaza, who accompanied him. Naruto made sure to inspect him, but nothing seemed different from his body than Naruto's, they were the same, except Jonaza's was more… well built (muscle-wise, that is). They re-dressed and then went back to the village, Naruto's blonde hair dark and wet, and Jonaza's black hair the same as always. A few people tossed them glares, but they bounced off like kunai hitting the flat edge of a sword. They went to the apartment that they had rented, with Kira's next door. Naruto went to dry his hair, while Jonaza heated water for dinner. The rest of the day ended without event.

_Next day_

Jonaza was training Naruto, when Sasuke came up. Jonaza nodded to Naruto, who continued training. He walked over to Sasuke.

'What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed, then asked nervously, "Willyoutrainme?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Sasuke asked again, louder and clearer this time, "Will you train me?"

Jonaza thought about it, or at least pretended to, then said "No."

Sasuke looked exasperated. "Why not?"

Jonaza sighed and rubbed his temples. "One, I'm already training someone, and two, the last person who asked me that question is dead."

Sasuke had the puppy dog look. (He is VERY OOCish.) Jonaza sighed, and tossed a kunai into the, some hundred feet above the ground. "Reach that, and I will teach you one technique. Until then, shut up, bitch." He turned and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you wanted to kill me about that last chapter, I couldn't resist. I got several reviews on that subject. Also, that bit with the hot springs was to add a bit more mystery to Jonaza. Syrnon is rather evil isn't he? SO, the pairings have been officially established: NaruSaku, JonaTen, and KiraSasu. Sorry about problems, but then don't read.

Japanese Names:

1. Kontan Massatsu: literally, Soul Obliteration. Fits Jonaza, doesn't it?


	14. Chapter 13: With fear and passion

**Chapter Fourteen: With Fear and Passion**

This bit is Jonaza's point of view.

Fear.

It's amazing what that small word can induce.

I am no stranger to fear. I've been nearly killed, tortured to an inch of my life, seen comrades slaughtered. I've seen what fear does to people. It reduces the strongest of the strong to a whimpering, quivering lump. Just find the right person to threaten.

I've also seen what people will do to escape fear. Kill friends, loved ones, comrades, all of it. They become hideous, mindless monsters, all to escape the fate that has been pushed to them.

It is an emotion I sincerely enjoy inflicting.

**Normal POV**

Naruto and Jonaza were training, when someone bounced-literally-up behind them.

Of course, it was Kira, the new blonde village prankster nee idiot. She hopped onto Jonaza's back and wouldn't let go. Jonaza sighed.

'What the hell are you doing?"

She grinned crazily and winked, tightening her hold around his shoulders.

"I'm playing Onbu todaaayyy!" she screamed, right in his ear, in a singsong voice.

Jonaza put his head against his forehead and shook his head, sweatdropping. Naruto looked like he wanted to join him. Jonaza, carefully so she wouldn't notice him, made a seal.

"_CHIDORI NAGASHI!_" (1)

Kari jumped off, looking exhilarated.

"That was fun!"

Naruto and Jonaza sweatdropped.

_One day later, Hokage Tower_

"So the mission is to eliminate a group of bandits reported in the area. They may have a few chunin or jonin level shinobi, but most are ordinary. Are there any questions?"

"Why are we doing this and not some chunin with an ANBU leader? I mean, using members of the Five Swordsmen of the Mist is squandering your resources, isn't it?"

Tsunade glared at Jonaza.

"No, it is not, because when you consider the fact that there are near tenscore enemies, then you are needed."

Jonaza sighed. "Alright."

_Four hours later, outside of town beside Konoha_

Jonaza was stuck in the Social skills book, and Naruto was reading a book that Jonaza had given him. One for entertainment, for once. About seven miles out of the village, a few men came out from the bushes.

"Come with us, and we will not hurt you. Our master of the snakes wishes to speak to you."

The two men were groveling in the dirt two seconds later, Jonaza's genjutsu to thank for that.

"Very good, those were powerful men. But will you stand up to me and my newest vessel?"

Orochimaru and a boy with a helmet on walked out.

"It cost poor Kabuto his life, the transfer, but it was worth it. Meet Kiran, my new vessel-to-be."

The boy removed his helmet. Long silver hair flowed out. (Those of you who play final fantasy, think Sephiroth.) He had a katana on his back, and his angry red eyes glared at Jonaza.

"Why did you take me here? If we have time for this, you should be training me for your transfer."

Orochimaru laughed. "Patience, Kiran, patience."

Kiran drew his sword. Jonaza's eyes were glued to the point where the blade emerged from the scabbard.

_The blade kept coming, _until it was nearly eleven feet long. Kiran held it out towards Naruto.

"You are my opponent. Orochimaru's is the other. Let us leave, and fight well."

Jonaza tossed Naruto something. "With passion, let us fight this day."

Naruto nodded, and followed Kiran.

Things immediately started out bad for the Uzamaki. Kiran leapt forwards, spiraling sideways. Naruto barely managed to parry, then was forced to counter another strike to the opposite side. And worst of all, he couldn't retaliate because Kiran was nine feet away. Another bit of the battle continued this way, until Naruto jumped up on Kiran's long and oddly sturdy blade. Kiran dropped the sword and ran forward, which startled Naruto so much that he dropped his blade into a loose grip.

A few minutes later, he was lying on the ground.

'Damn… he's so much faster than me… how can I win?'

An idea popped into his head. He floated into the air. Kiran, unfazed, swung at him, expecting an easy kill. To his great surprise, Naruto was ten feet above the blade. However, to Naruto's surprise, a blade slashed his back. Naruto's eyes widened, as the clone beneath him dissipated. The merciless blade sliced at him with the force of a giant. At a finale, the sword was thrust through him. Naruto fell to the ground, the sword through his back shrinking in size. Naruto started to get up.

'Damn… where's a demon when you need them?'

Little did Naruto know that the blade had been enchanted so that a demon's healing would not work on a wound that it inflicted. Off in the distance, Naruto could have sworn he saw a flash of pink hair.

_In you and I there's a new land, _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now _

A light fazed in and out of Naruto's vision. 'Is this the end?'

_I watch you fast asleep, _

_All I fear means nothing_

Naruto's breathing was hard, they were coming less easily now.

_In you and I there's a new land, _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me_

Memories were flashing through his head, he couldn't think…

_My heart's a battleground _

_You show me how to see, _

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

Naruto smiled one last smile. 'I only wish you could have seen me off to the Hellgates… Third… baa-chan… Kakashi… Iruka-sensei… dad… Jonaza-sensei… Kira… Zabuza… Haku… Lyrinian… Inari…Twitchy (AN: my own name for the ramen man, if you say his name (Teuchi) fast enough, that's what it sounds like)… Ayame-neechan… Sakura-chan.'

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah _

_Where fears and lies melt away _

_Music will tie _

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now_

_My fears, my lies _

_Melt away..._

Naruto shut his eyes.

-------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, Jonaza &Orochimaru_

"So, snake, ready to be devoured by a wolf?"

Orochimaru had the Kusaragi (this is spelled right, right?) out, while Jonaza had Kontan Massatsu out and ready for battle. The blade seemed to have an eager look.

"**_Fiiiinally, an opponent that you may let me come out!"_**

Jonaza shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Remember last time?"

"_**You sssssstill blame me for the death of the girrrl?"**_

"Obviously."

Orochimaru was watching the other man talk to himself with fascination. After a few more minutes, he snuck up on Jonaza.

"**_It issss your own fault, you are the one who told me to kill the bassstardsss."_**

"I told you, shut the… holy shit!"

Jonaza leapt into the air to avoid Orochimaru's strike. The two clashed and clanged a bit, then turned to ninjutsu. Both went through seals at an insane rate.

"_Kuro Hitoshirenu Bakuha!" _(2)

"_Hara Tosatsu no Jutsu!" _(3)

Orochimaru and Jonaza called out respectively.

A field of shadows with what seemed like scythes roaming around, spinning, surrounded the two. A beam of darkness withered and died after being fired from Orochimaru's palms. The two clashed again.

---------------------------------------------------

WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Jutsu:

1 Chidori Nagashi: literally, One Thousand Birds Current. Jonaza knows it because, with Naruto showing him the seals, he and Naruto recreated the chidori. He happened to create this and name it the exact same thing.

2 Kuro Hitoshirenu Bakuha: literally, dark hidden blast. A blast of shadows that ages the enemy until they die.

3 Hara Tosatsu no Jutsu: Literally, field of slaughter technique. Description above.

AND! If you want to find out why Kiran's name is so similar to Kira's, then don't kill me!

For those of you who read the manga and not watch the anime, Onbu is a lemur-monkey like creature that latches on to things backs and doesn't let go until it's an adult. Naruto had a run-in with one, and according to Tsunade, Jiraiya claims to as well.

Sou daradara! (so long!)


	15. Chapter 16: Family and a Snake

**Chapter Sixteen: Family and a Snake**

**Jonaza's POV**

Well, the snake was in for it now.

We had both released powerful attacks, and both times we had been canceled out. We were totally even, unless I used one of my last resorts, which I was not, I repeat, **_NOT _**going to use. So this could take a while. I leapt into the air, making seals.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex technique!"

A sphere of water flew from the ground towards Orochimaru, destroying everything in its path. Orochimaru held out his sword and sliced the bullet of water, which dissipated. I brought the blade of my sword down to where his head was. He dodged, making his own seals.

"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three more Orochimarus appeared. I made some seals.

"Mizu bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three more of me appeared.

**Normal POV**

The Jonazas faced the Orochimarus, the charged. Two Orochimarus were defeated quickly, but they took one mizu bunshin of Jonaza's. The last clones were destroyed by a suicide attack by one of Jonaza's clones. The black fabric of Jonaza's clothes rippled. (And yes, I mean clothes, not clones.) He cursed, then leapt at Orochimaru, who formed a seal, then slammed his hands into the ground.

"Sanjuu Rashomon!" (1)

Three Rashomon gates burst out of the ground. Jonaza barreled into them, felling two before he had to leap back. Jonaza went at Orochimaru again. However, this time he glanced at his student's battle. And ran a completely different direction. After reaching Naruto's body, he cradled it. He looked up, one thought in his mind.

'I must get him to a hospital.'

He ran off. Kiran sliced at him, bringing him down. Jonaza whirled, his eyes glowing red.

"_So… you really want to die this soon?"_

He leapt at the boy and savagely sank his claw into Kiran's midsection. He leapt back, waiting to see if the boy would retaliate. However, Kiran fell to the ground, non-moving. Orochimaru appeared behind Jonaza and ran his blade through him. Jonaza merely kicked out behind him, savagely pummeling Orochimaru, who flew into a tree. Ignoring the hole in his own stomach, Jonaza worked healing the one in Naruto. However, similar to the time Naruto was trying to heal him, he couldn't focus. He slammed his hands into the ground, causing a small crater. (Anyone who can stop Sakura's punch is strong!)

"Damn!"

"Oh my god!"

Jonaza swung backwards with his sword, tuning around at the same time.

Several ANBU teams, as well as Kira, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura and Tsunade and Jiraiya were all standing around examining the field of the battle.

"Sakura-chan…" the words came from the half conscious Naruto. Everyone from Konoha gasped. Sakura murmured "So it was Naruto the whole time… And you-" she whirled towards Jonaza "-made us think he was dead!"

Jonaza stood up.

"What are all of you doing here? Coming to finish the job?" The question was directed at all but Kira, since she had nothing to do with the mission. However, her comment told everyone's thoughts.

"Uh, dude, like, what are you talking about? What job?"

"Konoha requested us to eliminate a group of bandits. Instead of bandits, we find your brother and Orochimaru waiting for us. Come on, we're heading back to Kirigakure."

Kira headed over looking clueless. The orb of chakra that was Jonaza's favorite method of transportation appeared, engulfing them. They reappeared in the Mizukage's office.

"Mizukage-sama, I have something urgent to report."

The old man swiveled around in his chair. "What?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, Naruto needs a hospital."

"Get a medic in here now!"

"Move!" Kira shoved the two men aside and placed her hands on Naruto's wound, the telltale green glow surrounding her hands. She healed the vital part, and then relaxed. "NOW get the medic in here!"

A man rushed in. "Jonaza-sama, Mizukage-sama, Kira-sama, Naruto-sa… OH MY GOD! BRING A STRETCHER IN HERE NOW!"

Two men brought it. Jonaza placed Naruto on top of the tight fabric, the black cloth of Naruto's uniform sopping wet with blood, quickly dripping on top of the floor. He was hurried out to the hospital two floors below. The Mizukage turned back to Jonaza. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Sir, I think we should withdraw our alliance with Konoha. Naruto and I were sent on a mission to eliminate 'bandits'," he said, forming quotation marks with his hands. "However, they were not bandits, but Orochimaru and Kira's lost brother, Kiran. We engaged, and Naruto was nearly killed. I injured Kira's brother, instead of killing him, and incapacitated Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru is the reason I want to break the alliance: I think they were setting us up in an assassination attempt. However, I have no proof, so, we should withdraw with a reason: more profit the way I have it: our alliance is withdrawn with the excuse given, and then Kira will offer its services for a steep price. If Konoha buys us then I will give them what it costs, and if someone beats them, then the cost is 10,000 ryou per swordsmen, and an extra twenty thousand if one of them dies, as well as the dead one's money. However, it would be beneficial for us to become the Seven Swordsmen once more; I have finished the sword Lyrinian once wielded, I can make a new one for him and we can let him join, and I have an ally in Akatsuki: Hoshigaki Kisame."

The Mizukage nodded. "It seems you have all of it worked out. I am ashamed that my brother's village did that."

"Sir?"

The Godaime Mizukage sighed. "My brother was Sarutobi, Sandaime of Konoha. I was banished for the same reason as Naruto: false treason. I wandered, and was found half dead by a Kirigakure shinobi. He brought me here, and I recovered. I was admitted as a chunin, afraid of making me a jonin, as I would know too much about the village then. However, when I convinced them that I had been banished, I became a member of MIST, then, ten years later, Mizukage."

"Uh…wow." Jonaza seemed a bit shocked.

Kira was just standing there. She turned to Jonaza. "What did you say about Kiran?"

Jonaza sighed. "I'm sorry to say, he's not the boy you and I once knew. I'm afraid I influenced him so much, that when he left you and your parents, he went to Orochimaru to achieve his goal."

Kira stepped back, startled. Then she picked up her katana and proclaimed, "I'm going to knock some sense into him."

Jonaza managed to hold her back. "'Nothing of the dark will be will be accepted in the dark.'"

She shrugged free. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, once of the dark, always of the dark. I have given into the darkness of my soul. So has Kiran; he is to far gone. We will not be able to help him."

She turned to him, snarling. "So have you tried to make Naruto the same as you?"

"Naruto has had his place in the light secured since the moment the Kyuubi was sealed into him. I chose this path, as did Kiran. We cannot turn back."

Kira snarled at him angrily, then slumped over. Then, she perked up, screaming "ONBU TIME!"

"Hell no."

She turned on the puss-in-boots look, complete with… where the hell did she get cowboy boots? Jonaza rolled his eyes. "Alright…"

"YAY!"

She latched onto his back. Jonaza sighed. "But you're buying dinner… and Haku is coming."

She immediately leaped off, flipping twice and then landed cat style. "Ah, I didn't want to anyway."

They walked out the door. The Mizukage sat back down, thinking.

'What has Konoha suffered, to want to destroy Kiri?'

Outside Jonaza sat upon the statue of the Mizukages.

'Damn, life has become annoying. What is there left besides the Swordsmen? There is no way in all three heavens and all nine hells I'm gonna find anyone that would have me…' (AN: yes, you all know what he's talking about. he's talking abut a girl.)

He stood up, then leaped off into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy, I really got my butt handed to me.

Again. It seems that this story stopping wasn't popular. But those people who said they would review, you had better review. This will not be updated for a while after this, BECAUSE I am going to update my Sly Cooper story in between these updates, so abput 4-5 days, instead of 2-3. Capiche? Not because of lack of reviews.

Jutsu:

1: Sanjuu Rashomon: This jutsu is an advanced version of the Summoning: Rashomon used by Orochimaru. It creates three demonic forms of the main gate of old Kyoto, instead of just one. Additionally, Orochimaru is able to summon them without the aid of another individual by using both hands for the summon. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Seven Reunited!

**Chapter Sixteen: The Seven Reunited!**

"Tsunade-sama, mist has broken their alliance, so they can offer the services of the Six Swordsmen of the Mist, for a price of ten thousand each."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, we can't afford 60,000 ryou. I know you miss him, so do I. I just wish… well, it's too late to wish. What I'm mad about is the man he went to for training."

Sakura cocked her head. "Who? The man that was trying to heal him?"

The Godaime nodded. "Yes. He is known as Jonaza Mesike. He is wanted in all countries, except the Water Country, it seems. Hew is also known as one of the most powerful **beings** in the world, about as strong as the four tailed squirrel. If he is training Naruto, then there will be no chance of invading Kirigakure to get him back."

Sakura slumped her head. Not only could they not buy the swordsmen, they couldn't launch an invasion to get Naruto back. She thought of something.

"Maybe we could by a certain **one **of the swordsmen?"

Tsunade grinned. "That, we might be able to do…"

_Kirigakure_

"Faster!"

Naruto struck out with his claw, to have it repelled by Jonaza's. They were sparring, after an assassination mission. Jonaza was using only his claw, and Naruto was using his claw and is blade. Jonaza kicked outwards, striking under the defenses of Naruto and sent him flying backwards into the lake. Naruto leaped out at him, with fourteen more forms of the person/demon Naruto.

"_Bunshin Tama!" _(1)

Jonaza yanked the sword out of the scabbard, then stopped to examine it. The fox on the picture had grown another tail.

"_Urufuhane (a), what does this mean?"_

"_**The boy is growing stronger, his chakra capacity increasing. I would say he is as strong as he would be in the four-tailed from three years ago, before he found you."**_

"_Whoa!"_

Jonaza leaped away from the first clone bullet (1) and sliced another. More rebounded from the other lake. Jonaza leaped into the air, seals flashing rapidly.

"_Raimari no jutsu!" _(2)

A shot of electricity hit one of the water clones, and then, of course, spread to the others.

Naruto fell back, covered with the water from his doppelgangers. A messenger came up to the two.

"Naruto-sama, Jonaza-sama, the Mizukage needs to speak with you."

"Hai."

The three vanished.

The Mizukage was pacing his office. The messenger must of really had to search.

"Well, here I thought you'd be breaking things. The Mizukage turned around.

"About time you got here. I need you to get Hoshigaki Kisame back to the Swordsmen. We have received word that Akatsuki is on the move, and we need him back."

Jonaza flipped into the air. "Finally, something fun."

"Dun-dun…"

Jonaza looked around. "What was that?"

A pair of eyes peered over the windowsill behind him. "Dun-dun…"

Jonaza cringed, as if he saw a person being tortured.

"DundundundudndundunDUNDUN! ONBU TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kira leaped of the windowsill, her blue eyes glazed over in anticipation. Jonaza attempted to dodge, but the girl landed directly on his back. All watching, including the Mizukage, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Lyrinian, a few aids, and the Mizukage's assistant, sweatdropped. Jonaza tried to claw her off. "Come on, you little imp, GET OFF!"

"Onbu is fun!"

"Not for ME!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?"

"NO!"

"Aw…"

Kira jumped off him.

"Are you done?"

Jonaza nodded.

"Alright. Kisame and Uchiha Itachi have been sighted going towards Fire Country from Earth. You all spread into three groups of two to search. Naruto, you and Jonaza. Zabuza, you and Haku, and Kira you and Lyrinian."

"I DON'T WANNA BE WITH A FOP! WAAHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

_---------------------_

_Two hours later, Fire country_

"Water, have you found them?"

Zabuza replied, "Not yet, but I think we found the trail."

"Onbu, have you?"

"He won't let me ride on his back!!"

"I'll take that as a no. Maintain radio silence."

Jonaza and Naruto leaped through the trees, the smell of a woodland fire surrounding them. Jonaza stopped. "I think we found them."

Zabuza, Kira, Haku, and Lyrinian appeared by him. "What?"

Jonaza pointed towards the blackish light. "I've read about the power of the Ameratsu, and I think this is it. Naruto, can you tell?" (Remember, Naruto saw the Ameratsu when he and Jiraiya fought Kisame and Itachi.)

"I think so. Come on."

The Six moved forward swiftly and silently. They were right; Itachi was holding off a hundred or more samurai by creating a wall of Ameratsu, while Kisame dealt with some inside. Jonaza signaled to go down. The Six destroyed the samurai quickly, and then reassembled into their formation: Jonaza and Zabuza in the back, Lyrinian, Haku, and Naruto in the middle, and Kira in front, respectively. Since this was going by height, it was tallest in the back and shortest in the front.

"Well, we found them. Jonaza, check for others."

"Hai." Jonaza closed his eyes and sent a burst of chakra to his nose, ears, and brain. The brain, so that he would be able to sense chakra better.

"I think there's four more…"

On cue, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu came from respective areas, Deidara from the air, Sasori from underground, and Hidan and Kakuzu from the trees. Hidan grinned.

"Well, all of the people are here. I wish Tobi could have come though, it's fun to insult that moron."

Jonaza's, Zabuza's, Haku's, Lyrinian's, Naruto's, and Kira's only response was the unsheathing of swords. Jonaza started to whisper at a fast pace.

"Zabuza, you and Haku take Deidara and Sasori. Kira, you, Naruto, and Lyrinian take Itachi and Kisame, I'm sure they wiped his memories or something. I know Kakuzu's techniques, and I'm sure I can take Hidan."

Itachi murmured in his soft voice, "They think they can take us."

Jonaza smirked. "No, we **_know _**we can take you."

Sasori removed the cloak from Hiroku's body. "Well now, we'll find out, won't we?"

Zabuza and Haku disappeared, to reappear on Deidara's bird. Kira walked over and pulled a chunk off.

"Squishy," she said, squishing it. Deidara's eye twitched. Many times it twitched. Jonaza turned away. "I don't know her." Deidara looked at him

"If you do, I feel sorry for you, yeah."

"Shut up, girly man."

Deidara flared. Jonaza tutted at him. "Now, be a good girl and don't blow anything up while Daddy is gone, okay?"

Deidara nearly screamed. "Once these two are gone, you're next bitch, yep!"

"Such language from such an ugly little girl. You're grounded, young lady!"

Akatsuki and the others watched this with interest, until Sasori finally dragged Deidara away from Jonaza's neck. After depositing him on the ground, Sasori turned to Zabuza and Haku. "I am sorry, let us continue this match."

The four were lifted by four of Deidara's birds. Naruto and the others, minus Jonaza turned to Itachi.

"Well, time to pay back a grudge, I think."

Itachi chuckled. "You sound like Sasuke-baka."

"Don't compare to that bastard. And I'm glad we share an opinion."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!" Everyone turned to the noise.

"Come on, Jaws, back to Seaworld!"

"NOT THERE! ANYTHIND BUT THERE!" Kira stopped pulling him

"You've been there before?" Kisame nodded.

"This little girl met me once, then walked up to a phone and called the owner of Seaworld, claiming she had an 'amazing talking fish'!"

Kira grinned, a dazed look in her eye. "Ah, good times."

Kisame leaped up, sword in hand. "THAT WAS YOU?"

"What if it was? Oh yeah, how did you escape?"

"Through a friendship with Shamu. Now, stop dodging so I can get revenge!"

"Never!"

Itachi turned to Naruto. "Aren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"Nah, I'm having too much fun. Temporary truce?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Truce." The temporary friends watched the ongoing spectacle with interest.

… An hour later, they were still watching.

"BBOOOORRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG."

"I know. Shall we get to fighting?"

"Let's."

Itachi and Naruto went and dragged their teammates apart. Naruto walked over to Lyrinian, who had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"We're starting."

He leapt up.

"When?"

"Now."

"YES!"

"Calm down. Breath in, breath out. Do you need earphones?"

"SHUT UP!" Of course, the former comment was Kira's.

Itachi tuned round to face them. "Well, are you ready?"

His answer was dodging Lyrinian's unique two-bladed sword. Another kick drove him slightly back, with a final one slamming into the side of Itachi's head. Kira retreated.

"I'm too gangsta for this fight."

Naruto had to drag her in. She attached herself to Kisame's back.

"What the-"

"Glomping happens, part of life, get over it." She ruffled his hair.

"GET OFF!"

"Must we go through this again, Jaws-kun?"

Kisame's reply was jumping in the air and trying to land on his back. Kira jumped away.

"That'll leave a mark."

Kisame didn't get up again. Kira snuggled in his lap.

"Ooh, warm…"

Kisame struck down…. Kira jumped…

Ouch.

Now, that WILL leave a mark.

_One hour ago, Jonaza, Kakuzu and Hidan_

Jonaza had his sword out; Hidan had his scythe with three blades. Kakuzu just stood there.

"Well, it's like an old team reunion, isn't it?"  
"Shut up, brat."

"What happened to 'You're trying to force it, water needs fluidity, only earth needs force'?"

"I said, **shut up**."

"Well then, let's see if you can make me."

Kakuzu roared and charged. Jonaza swiped at the bottom part of Kakuzu's torso, slicing through it with a sickening noise. The threads of Kakuzu's strange kekkei genkai took over and sewed him back to one part.

"You'll pay for that, I've never lost two hearts in one attack before."

"I'm sorry sensei for hurting your precious hearts."

Hidan took over and threw the scythe at Jonaza, who caught it and returned it, impaling Hidan.

"Owowow, this fucking hurts, damnit!"

"Sorry for hurting your sex toy, sensei."

Hidan and Kakuzu charged. Jonaza smirked. This was fun.

_Zabuza_ _and Haku vs. Sasori and Deidara_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Technique!"

The water dragon crashed into more of Deidara's mines. Zabuza glanced towards where Haku was destroying Sasori's hundred puppets with the Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors, mixed with the continual use of the hidden water needles. Zabuza yanked out Zengaku Tougyo (3) and sliced at Deidara, to have it stopped by a clay spider. He cursed. This wasn't going his way.

--------------------------------------------------

Hate list:

Deidara-Jonaza, Lyrinian-Kira, Kisame-Kira (these last two are like family squabbles) Jonaza-Kakuzu, Kakuzu& Hidan-Jonaza. Person(s) in front hate person in back.

Japanese:

1: Bunshin Tama: clone bullet, self explanatory

2: Raimari no Jutsu: literally, lightning ball technique.

3: Zengaku Tougyo: Total Control, the name of Zabuza's sword

A: Urufuhane: literally, Wolf Wing.

That's all for today, but remember, (those who are atheists or don't like veggie tails don't kill me) God made you special and he loves you very much. Produce aisle is closed.

Naruto: hey, messenger, you forgot the disclaimer!

messenger: if I owned you, Jonaza would be in here, Sas-gay would be dead, Zabuza would be the main character, and Haku would be alive, not to mention I would have diamond studded swimming pools and the right to beat the crap out of you all until you do what I ay huggles Sephiroth plushy and I would make you get this guy for me!

Naruto: Get away from me…

messenger: Desa sitare signare demonchi SEPHIROTH!

Naruto: HHEELLPPP!

messenger: chucks knife Alright, Kishimoto, here I come!

look next time for:

_**The Famous Disclaimers**_

l8r!

**  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Battle in the Waste!

**Chapter Seventeen: Battle in the Waste**

"Ah!"

Naruto flew backwards at the bidding of Itachi's fist. Kira appeared in front of him, hands glowing. She jumped at Itachi, trying to hit him. She winked.

"Hey, sexy. Where have you been all my life?"

Itachi blinked once, then twice. He struck at her, which she blocked.

"Pervert!"

She kicked him, threatening to end what remained of the proof of his manhood. Itachi's eyes flashed red.

"Mangekyou Sharingan! Ameratsu!"

A black flame emerged from his mouth, which Kira jumped over. Itachi swallowed a soldier pill and cried, "Tsyukomi!"

The red world appeared, then disappeared. Itachi looked stunned. "Huh?"

Kira tapped her temple. "Forgot to give you my card. 1st class genjutsu, medic, blonde… but mainly genjutsu. I've trained so much at that even the Tsyukomi can be stopped, as long as I can make seals."

Itachi cursed, then launched into action. Kisame was still doubled over in pain. Kira patted him on the head. "I'm sorry, Jaws-kun."

His response was an angry grunt.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" (AN: As far as I can figure out, this is Jap. for water release: water dragon bullet.)

A large dragon, made completely of water, flew towards Itachi, who dodged. Lyrinian grinned. "This one is a bit ironic. _Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu_!" (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)

The shark struck, sending Itachi back several feet. "Now! Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)

Itachi managed to dodge, but the area was surrounded by water. Itachi floated to the surface. Naruto looked at Lyrinian, and they both nodded.

"Suiton: Suigadan!" (Water release: water fang bullet) Ten tendrils of piercing water burst out of the water, driving into Itachi's flesh, sending him backwards into the water.

It was Naruto's turn. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks) (AN: I know that only the Akatsuki members are **seen** using these two techniques, but what's to think that Kirigakure didn't teach Kisame that technique, and besides, Kirigakure is _**WATER**_ Country's hidden shinobi village)

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW! BLOOD IN THE WATER!"

"…Shut up, Kira."

Naruto stood up, placing his hands behind his head. "Well, that was easy."

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

Kisame had seemingly recovered and was moving towards Kira. She waved.

"Hello, handsome!" She pouted her lips and fluttered her eyelashes in the blue man's direction.

Cue sweatdrop.

"I don't know her." Both blonde males stated at once.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jonaza, Hidan and Kakuzu**

"Geez, I'm bored."

Hidan threw the scythe again, to have it deflected by Jonaza again, this time not being courteous enough to return it.

"That thing? Why would you chuck that at an innocent fellow?"

Hidan growled. Kakuzu removed his cloak. "Alright, time to get serious."

All two of the masks came out; a chimera and an eagle.

"Geez, I thought you could do better than that."

"Shut up, brat! _Fūton: Atsugai! Sūiton: __Karada Taki!" _

"Those two?" Jonaza easily cleared the area before the destructive techniques were performed. He charged at Kakuzu and struck with his fist. However, the fist was repelled.

"So, you're using the Iron Body?"

"Now I am."

Jonaza sighed. "And all those damn seals that lightning jutsu need. Ah well, suppose it can't be helped. _CHIDORI!_"

He thrust the other fist into Kakuzu's torso, causing the flesh to burn. Kakuzu cursed, and then rammed his fist into Jonaza, sending him flying. Threads flew out of Kakuzu's arms, catching, Jonaza, and holding him in front of Kakuzu, who started to make seals.

"Hidan, hurry."

"Hey, I don't really like the rituals either, damnit, so shut up. I'm almost done." Hidan's pike appeared in his hands, and he sliced Jonaza's cheek with it. Jonaza's cerulean orbs of eyes, usually cold, were dull as he asked Hidan "What was that for?"

"Calling me a sex toy and knocking away my scythe."

"Sorry, whore."

Hidan flared while putting the bloodied pike into his mouth, licking the blood off. He made a strange seal on the ground. (AN: I'm going to name this move, for those of you who have read part two.)

"Hidden Art: Black Reaper Technique! Dual Damage!"

Hidan started to transform. His face's color turned into a black H with white around it. The rest of his body, besides his calves and forearms, was entirely black. Hidan grinned.

"Well, now, how do I look?"

"It's an improvement, trust me."

Hidan drew his pike up to stabbing position, _**facing towards him**_.

"Any last words?"

"Not that I can say in front of someone with the maturity of a duck."

Hidan struck back. Jonaza closed his eyes, and the orb that was his favorite method to travel surrounded him.

He reappeared right in front of Hidan and grabbed the pike, stopping it from entering Hidan's flesh.

"Retards shouldn't play with sharp objects."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza destroyed another of Deidara's birds. They had started to get annoying. He made a seal.

"Water style: Water prison technique!"

A sphere of compressed, hardened water surrounded Deidara. Zabuza pulled out the sword on his back, being careful to keep one hand in the sphere. He raised the sword to strike. Deidara started to swell. Seconds later…

Boom. Zabuza fell back, a burn covering one arm. Deidara fell back in pieces.

"That was interesting, yeah."

Zabuza swiveled around. There was Deidara, as intact as always. Or, well, usual. Deidara leapt onto another bird, Zabuza leaping after him.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" A huge dragon shot after Deidara, crashing into the bird, dissolving it. Deidara tumbled down, his hands in the packs at his sides.

---------------------------------------------------------

**With Haku and Sasori**

Needle after needle clanged of Sasori's puppet armor. Haku made the seal of the tiger. The mirrors floated in the air, two more on the bottom providing a platform for Sasori to stand on. The mirror which had Haku on it tilted slightly. He vanished. Many small scratches appeared on Sasori's shell of Hiroku. The mirrors shattered with a large crash, sending many shards in every direction. Quite a few slammed into Sasori, who also had a fifty feet drop to look forward to. Fun in its highest form. Needless to say, the Hiroku puppet burst into two pieces after colliding with the ground from that height, after being pummeled by near a thousand needles and pieces of shrapnel. Haku made several seals.

"Blasting Ice Crystal!"

A large crystal surrounded the thing inside Sasori's remains. Haku leapt up, then hurled five senbon at the crystal, shattering it. The thing fell. Haku ran forward, his hand extended.

"Ice Style: Hand Crystal!"

A huge, long, thin blade of ice sprang form Haku's hand, impaling the thing where it lay. Haku pulled the crystal out of the body, the broke it off and wielded it like a sword, unsheathing his true blade (the two-bladed one he took from Lyrinian.) He walked over and prodded… what he saw to be a body.

It looked to be a boy of about twenty years of age, with red hair and ?blue eyes. The body stirred.

"So, you managed to destroy Hiroku. Very impressive. However, I won't be broken so easily."

Haku merely stared. Here was a person who had been hidden inside a puppet, been frozen, been stabbed _**six**_ times, and then is still talking like they have a chance to win.

He has something to learn.

Haku charged, swinging his sword. He slammed the blade into Sasori's head, making two large cuts, which would kill even the most durable ninja. The puppet master simply stared at him.

"If that's your best I would hate to see your worst."

Haku cursed. 'Damn. I'm only about halfway full of chakra, and I can't perform my techniques without care. Still, if I could reach my pack, there's the chakra replenishing potion Zabuza-sama made…'

Haku leaped of to the east, grabbing a pack camouflaged against a tree. He opened it, and took out a bottle with a purple liquid inside. Haku took of the cork and emptied the vial.

Sasori took out a scroll. "I will give you the honor of seeing my best…"

_Two Hours later_

"Is that the last of it, Lyrinian?"

The golden haired boy nodded. "It is. If only it wasn't Haku! For some reason, Sasori's poison is affected for the worst by Haku's blood and his kekkei genkai. Even Kira can't handle it, and she's the best medic in Kirigakure!"

Jonaza laughed cruelly, in a rueful kind of way. "You've lived in Kiri your whole life, since when has it had the highest survival rate?"

Lyrinian shook his head. "Never. Only a team of ten or more top class medics could save him. We have, maybe, at the best, two. I only know one village that we don't have a problem with that has that many good medics. "

Jonaza sighed heavily. "Don't tell me…"

"Konahagakure."

"Well, Naruto might be happy."

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE? WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY?!"

Jonaza laughed, the called down the hallway, "Are you mad because Kira is playing Onbu?"

"ONBU TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no…"

The doctors didn't know what hit them.

Jonaza should learn not to say that word.

He really shouldn't.

I think that the author is typing this because it's one in the morning and he's tired because he had to type for his 29 loyal readers. Anyway, good night!

I'm to tired to type translations, so go to Kakuzu on Wikipedia, there listed under 'Ninjutsu/Kekkei Genkai'

"So does that mean the chapters over?"

"YES YOU RETARDED FOX!"

Puss-in-boots eyes "That's cold…"

"WELL SO IS ME, AND I'M TIRED! GOOD NIGHT!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Back in … home?!

Naruto was laughing, Kira was pouting, and Jonaza was in a really bad mood.

You can probably guess what had happened.

Anyway, before blood and gore bursts out, let's skip to the part where they go to Konoha.

"Why did we come here AGAIN?!"

"Because Haku-kun got hurt."

"Why do you ALWAYS have to have an answer?"

"Because I'm smarticles."

"… Ssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeee. Yep. Uh-huh. Totally."

You can probably guess who were talking.

"Let's just get to the Tower, can we?"

The lucky five who got to go were: Naruto (of course), Kira (of course) Lyrinian, Haku (DDDDDDDUUUUUUUUH, stupid), and Zabuza (of course). Jonaza got… I mean HAD to stay at Kiri to help with the war plans and paperwork (water bunshin got it all wet).

They weren't clad with the cloaks they wore the last time they came to Konoha. Instead, they were clad in their usual combat gear. Naruto had a jonin vest on, over a black body suit (like Kakashi's).Lyrinian was dressed in a black body suit with a combat jacket over it. Zabuza was dressed in his wrappings and a black sleeveless shirt. Haku was on the litter, so he was dressed normally. Kira was dressed in a short sleeved shirt, a pair of shorts, and had a first aid pack on her back. They continued walking, drawing glares from the crowds. They eventually reached the tower.

"Another injury you need treated?"

Tsunade laughed inwardly at Kirigakure's incompetence. She knew that they would eventually have another serious injury that they wouldn't be able to treat.

"Listen old hag, this isn't an injury, this is a poisoning by a member of Akatsuki, and it happens o collide with Haku-san's blood, creating a violent reaction. So can you extract the poison or not?"

Tsunade frowned. "I can… if you're nicer."

Naruto sighed. "_**Fine.**_ Will you _please _help?"

Tsunade smiled. "That's more like it. It may take a few days, so go a head and walk around the village, see what there is to see. And you might be surprised at what has changed in two years."

"Humph."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto

"What has changed?" Naruto thought as he was walking towards his favorite shop in the village, Ichiraku. When he turned the corner, he gasped.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Guess what the sign said.

That's right.

CLOSED.

Naruto started to silently cry. How could this happen to him?

The author is mean. Get used to it.

Well, he could still beat up some poles.

He walked off to his favorite training ground. When he arrive, he saw that something else was already attacking the poles. A drill-like thing slammed into the pole, nearly decimating it. Another crashed into the pole, completely destroying it. Naruto grinned. He hadn't seen Kiba in almost five years; could it hurt to talk to him?

"HEY! DOG BREATH!"

Both drills turned towards Naruto and went full speed ahead. He neatly sidestepped them then delivered a kick towards both of them, hitting one. Kiba launched himself at Naruto from the ground.

"I KNEW YOU"D COME BACK!"

Naruto avoided the punch, and then delivered another, saying, "Sorry, we're not staying."

Kiba stopped his assault and looked at him queerly. "Are you developing a Gollum thing or something? Who's 'we'?"

Naruto pointed at his forehead. Kiba followed his hand and settled his eyes on the headband. His brow furrowed.

"You have GOT to be joking."

"Nope. I'm a member of Kirigakure village."

"That's news."

Naruto turned to see someone who looked like… well, someone you wouldn't trust.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Naruto."

"Well, who are you?"

A cloud of beetles flew in, and the person stepped on them and was lifted into the air.

"Oh. Hey, Shino."

"Now he recognizes me."

"Well, sorry, I haven't spent much time in this village for five years, and I don't intend to start now."

"Why not?"

Naruto turned again, this time to see someone dressed in a chunin vest and a tight green bodysuit.

"Lee, you too? Did Tsunade put up posters or something?"

"No, we were watching form outside the window."

"Who's we?

"Me and Neji. He had to do something though, I think it has to do with the party tonight. And Tsunade told me to invite you."

Naruto sighed. Already it had been a long day.

"I think its over there!"

A small gang of children were running and yelling. Naruto grabbed one and said, "Hey, what's 'that way'?"

The kid wrenched away and started running again, yelling. "This blonde haired guy is fighting Master Uchiha!"

Naruto sighed again. Just like Lyrinian, pick a fight with someone who pisses you off.

-------------------------

_15 minutes later_

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Shino had good positions at the arena. Which was, coincidentally, nothing but a training ground. Training ground 44. It was inside the tower, tho, not in the woods. Adult shinobi gave the children and younger shinobi help through the forest, but it still took nearly three hours before they could begin.

Sasuke and Lyrinian stood facing each other in the middle of the floor. Lyrinian drew his sword, pointing the dual tips at Sasuke.

"Come." The word was a challenge. Sasuke drew his sword and charged, Lyrinian caught it between his blades then flung it behind him into the wall with his own blade. He held up his now bare hand in a position you might consider to be a seal. "Come."

Sasuke jumped into the air, making rapid hand seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix technique!"

A huge bird like thing flew towards Lyrinian, calmly making seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon technique!"

A huge dragon of water crashed into the bird, causing a huge amount of steam.

---------------------------------------------

The author is going to end thid hear as he cant type rite its so late for him (2:00am in the morning) see ya!


	19. Chapter 19: Poor Sasuke

Sorry about how long this, took, I've been distracted. Mostly from my RPGs. DRAGON EGGS HATCHED FRIDAY! Anyway, where was I?

Chapter 19: Poor Sasuke

Lyrinian paused, looking at the steam as if it would rear back and attack him. For all he knew about this opponent, it would. But, the assault came from a different direction.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Another huge fireball came down on Lyrinian, this time from above. He leaped out of the way, and threw a kunai towards the source of the flame. A grunt told him he had hit his target. Sasuke plummeted down to earth, pulling out the bloody kunai. He spat some blood on the floor.

"Damn it, that HURT."

Kira waved down. "He's like that. No fun at ALL."

Sasuke attempted to ignore her. Lyrinian, noticing this, laughed. "She's like that. No brains at ALL."

Sasuke charged, pulling out his own kunai, blood streaming through the air. Lyrinian made a rapid series of seals.

"Water Style: Great waterfall technique!"

A huge amount of water fell on Sasuke with the force of a ton of bricks. Well, a ton of anything, really. Did you know that a ton of bricks and a ton of feathers weigh the exact same? Anyway, back to the story.

After managing to stand back up, Sasuke sprinted to the back wall. Lyrinian cocked his head puzzled. Then he realized, and grinned.

Sasuke was going after his sword

Once he reached the wall, Sasuke grabbed both swords and turned towards Lyrinian, who shook his head.

"You should know that the Seven Soldiers of the Mist would protect their swords better than that." He made a seal.

"Blade of dawning!"

A blinding light burst from the twin blades of Lyrinian's sword. Sasuke immediately threw it to the ground and stuck his hand in his mouth. Lyrinian walked over and picked it up.

"You know, _Ishira Shakuri _isn't one for the faint of heart. She will seek out your weaknesses and utilize them to their fullest."

Sasuke charged, brining his sword back into a swinging position. Lyrinian leaped into the air and fell down on Sasuke with a clang. They both swung their blades at incredible speeds, both of them ending up in a position where only a fluke spared the other's life. Lyrinian leaped away, and pointed the ends of his sword at Sasuke.

"You are better than I expected."

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself."

Lyrinian closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them.

"Lightning rage!"

A blot of electricity, channeled and amplified between the two blades of Lyrinian's sword, shot at Sasuke, who barely got out of the way in time. Four more shots came, each barely avoided. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"I didn't think I'd have to use… this."

The stereotypical Sharingan eyes flashed up. Lyrinian raised an eyebrow.

"What an honor… facing the mirror wheel eye so early in our acquaintance. However, unluckily for you, Zabuza-san and Haku-san taught me how to negate the Sharingan, in case we ever had to fight your brother. And let me tell you, that was much harder than this."

Lee, at the sidelines, gripped the bar that prevented the audience from falling.

"Is he saying that Sasuke-san is weak?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's a thing he's learned from Kira. She acts brainless, but she acts brainless for a reason: it annoys her enemies so much they make mistakes. Lyrinian is doing the same here, but he's trying to make him angry instead of annoy him."

Lee nodded. "I understand… I think…"

Sasuke glared. He the charged at Lyrinian, his sword back in preparation for the swing. Lyrinian brought his up and they met with a jarring crash.

Sasuke flew back to crash against the wall. "What the…"

Lyrinian grinned. "Well, one of my hands was holding the sword, but did you really expect the other hand to do nothing?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Well, don't believe this."

Lyrinian leaped at Sasuke, his foot backwards to kick Sasuke in the face. Sasuke jumped up…

And unfortunately, he moved the target.

Most of the male members of the audience shuddered. Naruto downright looked like he was going to faint. Lee turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Lyrinian kicks really hard…"

Lee turned away, green in the face.

_1 day later_

"Well, is he ok?"

Sakura shook her head at Lyrinian. "He might be, but he's always going to have certain… sensitivities to that area."

Lyrinian shrugged. "Who doesn't?"

Sakura glared at him. "Girls don't, that's who!"

Lyrinian grinned. "But who IMPORTANT doesn't?"

He was on the floor gasping a second later with Sakura walking down the hall in a huff. Naruto laughed. "I told you she hit hard."

------------------------------------

_1 day previously, village hidden in mist_

"I understand why you want someone to help doing this now."

The Mizukage chuckled. He could tell that the paperwork was having an effect on Jonaza. Well, he didn't have to do it 24 hours a day, 6 days a week. (I am a Christian, so there are going to be Sundays and church. Sorry to all you atheists out there, but I'm a Christian.)

Jonaza picked his head of the desk and picked up his pencil from the floor. "I pity you greatly; I'm starting to wish I had let Zabuza stayed like he wanted to. I wish I could go be an ambassador."

The Mizukage grinned again. Poor Jonaza.

---------------------------------------

_Back at Konoha, 1 week later_

Naruto was relaxing at the new Ichiraku restaurant. It had been updated to serving plain soups as well as several different kinds of breads. Of course, they still sold ramen. Naruto was bust downing his fifteenth bowl. The person at the seat next to him was watching in amazement, his jaw touching the floor. Naruto flipped a coin onto the counter and left. He walked until he reached the location of his old apartment.

The once-sturdy building was now nothing but a pile of ashes. Apparently after running from the village a mob had burned the building. Naruto walked among the ashes, picking up things that had been part of his past life. He saw a certain something, and ran to pick it up and hug it to himself.

-----------------------------------------------

5 bonus points and an honorable mention to whoever can guess, by private messaging me, what that item was. IMPORTANT: If you put your guess in a review, it will not get counted. You MUST private message me to get the points and mention.


	20. Chapter 20: Hell in People

Ok, just a note before we begin: the Kyuubi is still evil. Just because he has been inside a kind human for seventeen years will not change millennia of wickedness. I might turn the Kyuubi LESS evil, but don't count on a total attitude change. I realize that earlier in this story, the kyuubi acted with concern for Naruto. It was for concern for himself; as if Naruto dies so does the fox demon. Thank you for paying attention.

Chapter 20: Hell in People

Shikura stood at the edge of the cliff, the sharp sea air filling his senses as---- Wait, wrong story.

Naruto looked at the thing in his hands. He had never expected to see- or wear it again. He put it on his head to see if it still fit.

"YAY!!"

He took his old sleeping cap off and stuffed it in his pack, then sighed. He'd have to find a new place to sleep. Well, there was always the hotel room Zabuza, Lyrinian and Kira had rented. He groaned. Spending the night in a tiny hotel room with her? Kill him now.

_The next morning_

Naruto looked at the bright sun overhead as the smell of wet grass filled his nostrils. His first mission for Konohagakure was today. His team members would be Lyrinian, Lee, Neji, and Sasuke. The point of the mission: there was a village that was so corrupt it was said the devil had taken over the rulers' minds. They were to eliminate every living soul in that village. They were mostly bandits, though some A- and B-class shinobi were said to be among them. Naruto took out his weapons scroll and unsealed it on the table. He took his two favorite wakizashis, with blades about a foot long with a hilt that had two points rise up about three inches. He slipped them into the small cloth rings that were in has pants for that reason. He took one pair of artificial claws and stuck them into the three side by side rings that were in his pants for that reason. He filled his shuriken pouch to the point of overflowing, and his two weapons pouches on the back of his shirt had a total of 1.7 kilometers in wire, a pack of explosive notes, and several sealing scrolls should he require any more weapons during the fight. The other pouch on the other side of his shirt held approximately 125 kunai, all stuffed in there in several different areas. He also had a small throwing dagger hidden in his boot, two small throwing spikes up each of his sleeves, his sword, and a suit of body armor. He also had a medical kit in his backpack, but didn't plan on taking that. He walked to the gate of the village with Lyrinian and stood there to wait for the others.

It turned out he would be waiting long enough to go have seven bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's, take a three hour nap, and have some more ramen. Then, FINALLY, Sasuke showed up and they could leave. (How many people have noticed I don't really like Sasuke? Oh, and for the record, his uniform is the same as in part two, but he has a shirt on underneath the robe and he has a leaf hitae-ate.)

They walked to the village uneventfully, and then, while looking at it, they turned and unraveled a map they had of the village, which was rather outdated.

"Ok, we need to think of a plan that compliments all of our abilities," Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"I have one."

"Yes Naruto?"

"JUMP DOWN THERE AND KILL THEM ALL!" Naruto leaped over the cliff that they had been stationed on and pulled his sword out. Lyrinian grinned.

"I like this plan." He followed Naruto over the cliff.

"Wait, we don't have a proper plan!" Neji sighed. "Are all mist ninja this bloodthirsty?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess."

Lee was following Naruto and Lyrinian. "Your plan shall compliment all of our flowers of youth!"

Sasuke and Neji rolled there eyes then followed with everyone else. When they reached the village, a sight of blood greeted them. There were bodies of people everywhere. Naruto and Lyrinian were apparently almost done. Sasuke leaped at one of the few remaining people and roasted him with a fire technique. Neji killed a few with the gentle fist. Lee had probably disabled quite a few people by broken bones. However, Naruto and Lyrinian were causing the most damage. They were severing limbs, beheading people, stabbing, slicing, and hacking to no end. When they had finally finished the enemies, they cleaned their blades and sheathed them.

"Is that all?"

"Flames of hell!"

A burst of dark blue flame flew towards Naruto, who easily evaded. He turned towards the source.

There were six people standing on the edge of the village. One of them was holding his hand up, revealing him as the attacker. Naruto shook his head.

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

He leaped at the person.

"Earth of Hades!"

A bolt of dirt hit Naruto in the stomach. Another of the people had their hands in the ground, revealing him. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"So, you use the different hells as a power source?"

"Wind of Valhalla!"

A huge gust of wind slashed at Naruto, nearly decapitating him.

Naruto shuddered. "Their good."

He made a series of seals. "Earth and fire style: meteor technique!"

Seven meteors flew down from the sky.

"Darkness of Tartarus!" A bolt of pure blackness struck all of the meteors and destroyed them.

"Earth Style: Earth rage!"

Several spikes flew out of the ground towards the six strange enemies.

"Ice of Nilfheim!"

Several icicles sped towards the earth spikes and destroyed them.

"Chaos of Muspelhiem!"

A dark blue-black flame shot towards Naruto, with several icicles around the edges. A bullet made of earth shot from the centre of the flame, propelled by a strong wind. A black shimmer surrounded the whole mass. Naruto gulped.

"Damn, I don't want to use the black chaos techniques on non-shinobi… oh well."

Naruto drew out a kunai and slit his wrist. He then plunged it into his palm and wiped the blood onto his two middle fingers and two pointer fingers.

"**Black chaos: beam of destruction.**" Except this voice wasn't Naruto's. It was filled with history, and it sounded like this voice had been coming out of people for millennia.

Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi was going crazy. "_**SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT! THESE TECHNIQUES COULD KILL ME IF THEY WERE PERFORMED BY SOMEONE WITH THE EVIL AND THE WILLPOWER ENOUGH TO USE THEM TO THEIR FULL CAPACITY! WHERE THE HELL DID THIS KID FIND THEM?! ALL OF HELL WILL BE WROUGHT UPON EARTH UNLESS HE CAN CONTROL THEM!**_ _**THEIR ANCIENT POWER IS OLDER AND MORE DESTRUCTIVE THEN EVEN ME!**_"

A black-white sphere was forming in front of Naruto. It launched a beam of pure black-white energy at the attack the hellish six had thrown. (For those of you who have played Dirge of Cerberus, it's like the penalty of death weapon's attack. for those that haven't played it, I very much suggest you do. great game.) The beam form Naruto plowed through and destroyed the attack from the others, and vaporized the six. Naruto stood panting. "Bad thing about those- too much chakra. I haven't stored enough." And with that he fainted.

--------------------------------------

Well, I introduced one of the most powerful techniques in this story. I'm disappointed; no one managed to guess what the item was. If someone gets it after this is posted, I'll mention them in the chapter I'm writing at the time.

UPDATE: Well, even though he didn't private message me, Zackthebloody managed to guess the item. However, because he said it in a review, he only gets the mention. No bonus points for you!


	21. Chapter 21:War

**Well, there will be an unpleasant surprise at the end of this chapter. For you. Oh, and notice, this story only has Naru/Saku implications, not the actual thing. You'll have to wait for the next story, which I am looking forward to writing, to actually see some Naru/Saku and Jona/Tenten.**

**Chapter 21: War**

"I don't believe it."

"I know… They've become bolder."

Jonaza and the Sandaime Mizukage were looking at a scroll. It read:

'To the Mizukage of Kirigakure Village:

We, the undersigned, have a need that we cannot meet. So, unto these orders, you shall obey, and thus avert war. You will deliver 2 million in unmarked bills to the point mentioned below, to be delivered by the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Mesike Jonaza. Mesike is to come alone and unarmed.

If you do not follow the commands, you will be attacked and destroyed by the villages of the undersigned.

Tsuchikage of Hidden stone

Raikage of Hidden Cloud

Leader of Hidden Waterfall

Leader of Hidden Sound

Leader of Hidden Rain

He shall carry the money to a bridge in The Rice Field Country on the 20th of august.'

Jonaza looked at a certain part of the letter and grinned.

"I'm going to do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, above mentioned bridge.

Jonaza was waiting on the top spire of the bridge, his sharp eyes scanning the area for life. There wasn't even a bird or a rabbit. A quick search of the area told him there was a collapsed cave nearby. A special medical technique to scan for life, taught to him by Kira, showed there was only a small amount of blood, but no human beings. Jonaza grinned, reached into his pack, and pulled out a rope. He began to work.

_**The next day**_

"Damn it, he should be here by now."

The man swore, a nice long elaborate swear. He was black, tall, sinewy, and covered with battle scars. He had a massive battle hammer n his back.

"Be patient." This one, a man with a black cloak with six piercings by his nose, was ginger haired and small. "He will come."

There were three other people there. One was dressed in a sleeveless blue shirt with a katana on his back and the symbol for lightning engraved upon the hilt. This was the Raikage of Hidden Cloud. The tall man was the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone. There was a man in white robes with a downwards arrow on his forehead protector. Then, finally, there was Orochimaru.

"Am I late?"

Jonaza was walking towards the strange five with a bulging bag over his shoulder. The tall man sneered unpleasantly.

"Very." He held out his hand. "Give us the money."

Jonaza raised an eyebrow.

"Well, jeez, aren't we impatient." He handed the bag to the man, and then turned away. The Raikage showed life for the first time.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave." His voice was surprisingly soft and quiet, almost as if he had barely used it. Jonaza raised an eyebrow again.

"Why not?"

Orochimaru grinned in his snakelike way. "Well, why else would we have you come unarmed?"

Jonaza considered this. "Oh. Well, in that case I guess I'll have to get ugly." He made a seal.

The bag exploded. The Tsuchikage was blown backwards into a row of trees. Orochimaru had leapt away from the blast. The Raikage didn't get it too bad, but he had a burn mark on his arm. When Jonaza looked at the leader of hidden waterfall, he had a shock.

The man was completely shielded by a sphere of water. Jonaza threw a kunai, recently conjured, at it to no avail. It bounced off as if it had hit brick. Jonaza smiled.

"Well, Kontan, seems you'll be getting some blood after all…"

There was a huge burst of smoke, and the blade appeared in Jonaza's arms. He held it up into his favored battle position. There was a deep, throaty chuckle.

"So… you think you can take all of us on and triumph?"

"All of you? Only if I am very misfortunate. A few of you will suffice."

And so he leapt at the five.

"Earth Style: Avalanche technique!"

Several huge boulders fell out of the sky towards Jonaza, who easily leapt out of the way and started his own technique.

"Wind Style: Gale Force technique!"

The pleasant breeze that had been blowing suddenly turned into winds that could be a hurricane's. Four of the six people were blown apart, all to different sections of the forest. Jonaza and the Tsuchikage alone were left. He looked around nervously, then, asserting that he was alone, pulled out his hammer and charged. Jonaza leapt over the first blow, but the second collided with his head with enough force to start an avalanche.

_Poof._ Bits of wood fell all around as the log that Jonaza had taken place with were shattered. The Tsuchikage looked around, dumbstruck. Then a kunai wished past him, cutting a small mark on his ear. He whirled around.

"Jeez, is that all you have? A simple substitution was enough for that to be avoided. Come on, be a challenge."

The Tsuchikage glared at him, then suddenly smirked. He dropped the hammer and made a seal. A second later, a giant stone fist smashed the tree Jonaza was in.

"Summoning technique: golem of the dead!"

A giant man, made of earth, rock, and sand, rose and towered at least 100 feet above the forest. Jonaza whistled.

"Big." He charged towards the thing with his sword out. He started to run up the monster. It noticed him, and slammed its fist into its chest, making a crater. As it roared in pain, Jonaza kept dodging its fist. When he reached the head, he slammed the sword into its head, and made several seals. He raised his hand, surrounded by flames, and plunged it into the golem's head. He moved his arm around for a while, and then pulled it out.

He had a beautiful manuscript, drawn with inks of blue, green, red and white. There was a small box with writing in what looked like blood. The golem suddenly stopped flailing its arms, the collapsed to the ground. Jonaza walked calmly off the mound of earth.

"Who did you get to make this? I thought all the golem makers were dead long ago."

The Tsuchikage stared in wide eyed amazement. He had killed his last golem in less than a minute. The last person who could do that was… it didn't bear thinking about. Besides, he was seventeen years dead. While he was doing this, Jonaza easily walked up to him and knocked him unconscious with a blow to head with the flat of his blade.

"Hardheaded."

Jonaza turned to see the Raikage standing behind him, sword out but hanging loosely at his side.

"Wow, they really yet young people become Kages now, don't they? Or is it just that the Cloud is running short on ninja?"

The Raikage moved his feet a little. "I will show you how I became Raikage." He blurred away. Jonaza laughed.

"By running away?"

A small cut appeared in his arm. He turned, to see the Raikage behind him again.

"My speed is such that I can kill an opponent in less than a second."

"True, but much has room for improvement."

Jonaza leapt into the air, and a black sphere surrounded him. The Raikage looked closer, then his eyes widened and he started to leap away.

Thousands of kunai and shuriken were hurtling from the giant sphere. The Raikage tried to knock them away, but he couldn't possibly get them all. He was forced to hide behind a tree. The sphere dispersed, leaving Jonaza hovering in the air. He made another seal and uttered a few inaudible words. A giant… _spike _made of what can only be described as human resource (no, not that) came out and the tree was split in two. An abnormally large splinter hit the Raikage on the head, and fell, out cold. Jonaza whistled.

"Two unconscious and none dead? Must be a record for me." He turned and walked away from the clearing.

-------------------------------------

Konoha, 9 am the morning before

"Five more minutes…"

Naruto was sleeping on the sofa in the hotel room, on his back with his arms in the air, a look of happiness on his face. No one knows what he was dreaming…

Kira's face appeared over the back of the couch, an evil grin on her face. She held a little horn up to her mouth… and blew.

There was a large amount of cursing, chasing, wishing to cause severe harm, and throwing of furniture. Once Haku and Zabuza had restored order, Naruto settled down to breakfast. He soon discovered the beetles in his cereal.

2 hours later

Naruto still hadn't calmed down.

3 hours after that

Almost. Hang in there.

1 hour after after that.

We appreciate your patience. Naruto had finally calmed down, at least enough to only glare at Kira, who merely laughed.

"Oops. That was a bit mean of me, wasn't it? Isn't it time for lunch?"

They found it was, and so went to their favorite restaurants in Konoha. Zabuza was disappointed in the lack of sushi. His big brother had made him absolutely love it. He owed that girl something…

Naruto was, of course, at Ichiraku.

Kira wandered into a high class restaurant, ate her fill, then left without paying the bill. The manager was looking for a short man with a rather large nose, not a rather short girl. They all had good lunches, paid for or no.

They were meeting back at the hotel, when they saw the dove. It was of a perfect gray color, with a white band down its leg. Kirigakure's mail system. Haku read the message out loud.

'_To my five swordsmen: war is upon us. Jonaza has left to 'negotiate' with the leaders of the assault, though I fear that he might not be able to stand up to the job. I want you to report to the below location and see what you can do. If there is nothing there, then report back to Kirigakure. I fear that we may have to make alliances. Good luck, we will need it._

_Mizukage of Kirigakure.'_

The Mizukage left a copy of the letter proclaiming war. Naruto grinned.

"Some action. Finally. This place has been becoming so damned boring."

--------------------------------------------

_**The spot where Jonaza fought the village leaders**_

The five swordsmen members were looking around. There wasn't much that they found, but Kira called them with the shrill whistle that was their emergency calling. They found her with her hands on Jonaza's chest, trying to close a massive gash. There were several other wounds upon his body, including one nasty looking cut that went from the middle of his eye to his chin. Kira sighed.

"With this many wounds, there is little we can do here but close some of the worse ones and heal a few of the less dangerous but still potentially fatal wounds." Zabuza nodded, and then made a few seals. A man made of water appeared.

"Tell the Mizukage that we may need some help, and to prepare a immediate healing circle." The water man nodded, then started to run southwards, then melted into water.

Zabuza turned back to the group.

"Do you remember how to do the long distance mirrors, Haku…?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kirigakure, the next day

"We have a report on Mesike, Mizukage-sama."

"Yes?"

The chief medic bowed and produced a scroll from within his uniform.

"There seems to be a massive blood loss, as well as several serious injuries. Whatever he fought was able to do massive damage. The strange thing is, all the wounds seem to have been made within five or so minutes of each other, and not by a shower of kunai or other such things. Whatever cut him up was a sword, or something like it. It is also incredibly fast. We have managed to heal most of the wounds, but a few, such as the one over his eye, was tainted with a poison that prevents the wounds from closing. There was also a large amount of strange runes on his body that we think might have been a major part of the wounds, as there was a huge gash inside the main part of the lettering. All in all, he will survive, but there will be some scarring, and we need a skilled poison remover beyond that of even Kira-sama."

The Mizukage sighed.

"Bring Zabuza here. With Jonaza incapacitated, he is effectively the leader of the Six Swordsmen of the Mist."

The medic bowed, and exited the room. Zabuza entered seconds later.

"Yes, Mizukage-sama?"

"Prepare a convoy to the Leaf Village. We need the talents of the Hokage to heal Jonaza. I will be coming with it, so tell Niru to watch the village while I'm gone."

"You're coming?"

The Mizukage's eyes glinted.

"Oh yes. I have something that might convince the Hokage in our favor."

-------------------------------------------------

Nineteen days later, Hokage Tower

"Hokage-sama, a band of shinobi approaches, bearing a white flag. We do not know their affiliation or their purpose. Do you propose to let them in?"

Tsunade ground her teeth. A band of ninja, probably an ambush, at this time… Oh well.

"Let me see them and talk to them."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade got ready to meet the band at the gates.

_**Five minutes later, Konoha gates**_

"Well? What do you want?"

The leader of the party waved to her.

"We need to talk, Hokage-san. We have many problems that may concern you."

Tsunade sighed. "All right, meet me up here."

"That is out of the question. We have a very injured man who will die if you do not treat him, and is already disfigured for the rest of his life."

Tsunade was interested now.

"Alright, I will come down there with a few ANBU teams and talk with you. Bring this man."

"Agreed."

Tsunade came down.

"Now, where is this man?"

Zabuza came with Haku bearing a stretcher with Jonaza on it. Tsunade gasped.

"You lied to me. He cannot be a man to have survived these wounds."

"He is an exceptionally powerful shinobi."

Tsunade circled him. "It seems there were more wounds, but either shoddily or hastily healed."

"He was healed quickly so he could be transported to our village for more treatment."

"I will see what I can do for him. Is there anything else?"

"Yes." The Mizukage gave Tsunade a copy of the letter. She gasped.

"The man you see before is Mesike Jonaza, the last survivor of his race. He is one of our most valued assets, and he obtained these wounds trying to kill these threats to the shinobi world. He needs treatment badly."

Tsunade replied, "Why should I help him? He's an evil man, as bad as Orochimaru, if not worse. I am furious that the Mist would take him on."

"Does he really deserve an S-class rank in a bingo book for trying to get what he needs to destroy one of the greatest threats that this world has ever seen?"

"He has done more than that."

"True. And imagine if he did a fraction of that to our enemies!"

Tsunade peered at him. "Your voice is very familiar…"

The Mizukage sighed. "I had hoped not for this." He removed the hat that designated him a Kage. Tsunade drew a sharp intake of breath.

"Sarutobi?"

The Mizukage smiled. "That is half of my name. I was born Giru Sarutobi, the younger and infinitely inferior brother to the wonderful Gichu Sarutobi. He was top of every class. I was the class clown, so close to failing you wouldn't believe it. I eventually managed to pass, by which time young thirteen-year old Gichu was already a Jonin. I loved him though. He was blood, and I could not hate him. I admired him, he helped me, and eventually I became a Chunin. But that was my greatest loss. My love for Gichu. One time, during a mission, an incredibly skilled shinobi mimicked him, and approached us. He managed to kill most of my squad, and when the rest saw me stab the one I knew was not Gichu, but they did not, they brought me in for treason. Gichu's influence managed to get me out of death, and I was instead banished. The men realized I did not kill him, but thought I would have. I was identical to him, though three years younger. I was immensely saddened by his death."

Tsunade sighed. "So much trouble is caused by foolish noble people in this world."

"Aye." The Mizukage suddenly grinned. "Well? Will you aid us, and be our allies?"

Tsunade nodded. "I will, but do not expect me to be nice to Mesike."

"That would be beyond asking." He held out his hand. Tsunade took it.

"That's settled then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

From within the Village Hidden by Thorns, a maniacal laughter was pervading the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the bad news. But good for me.

The book, The Pain of a Traitor, is now officially finished!

However, I shall be starting the new one, Hope for the Bleak, very soon.

I would like to give thanks to all those people who reviewed. I also have a little something extra. This will not affect the next stories, except for as little. I want you to vote on your favorite OCs. This will mean a lot to me. The choices are:

Syrnon: A maniacal figure who has a mysterious master for whom he is 'cleansing' the world.

Jonaza: A deeply strange figure with more secrets in his past than someone three times his age. He is one of the main characters.

Lyrinian: The newest member of the Six swordsmen, he is the Mizukage's adopted son.

Kira: The weird and short medic of Kirigakure. She has a major part left to play in the story.

Look at this: Þ. I learned how to do that a few days ago. Kewl, isn't it? Ttfn, ta ta for now!


End file.
